Trajetória
by Mello Evans
Summary: Draco, o menino-que-sobreviveu. Ele tinha uma escolha a fazer. Qual lado ele ficaria? .:Shortfic. Slash. 1º até o 7º ano e epílogo:. HIATUS
1. Trajetória

**Título**: Trajetória

**Autora: **Mello Evans

**BetaReader: **Reece River

**Ship:** Draco/Harry

**Gênero:** Gen

**Classificação: **NC-17 (M)

**Formato: **Shortfic

**Spoiler:**Sorcerer's Stone – Deathly Hallows

**Disclaimer:** Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas pela J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bros. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada. Mas eu queria muito violar o Scorpius, alguém deixa?

**Nota1**: Fic feita para o II Chall desafio do fórum 6Vassouras.

**Nota2:** Contém slash/lemon, ou seja, dois caras fazendo sexo ou pretendendo fazer tal ato. *-*

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

-

As vozes, as imagens e os sons se confundiam e se fundiam na cabeça de Draco. O menino-que-sobreviveu. O menino-odiado. Mas todos esperavam infinitamente que ele fosse o herói, que fizesse algo por aquela corja imunda e hipócrita. Contudo se os salvadores só existissem nos contos de fadas que ele tanto vira em sua maldita infância muggle? Ele, afinal, era um puro sangue, não devia nada a ninguém. Aqueles sangues-ruins que se lixassem.

E se eles estivessem enganados? Afinal quem adquiriu a cicatriz do combate há dezessete anos foi aquele moreno Gryffindor e não ele. Mas o peso da responsabilidade estava sobre suas costas.

Draco não tinha como negar. Estava desesperado, por fim era apenas um Slytherin e capacidade de altruísmo, boa índole e coragem eram critérios que ele não possuía. E no meio da multidão ele procurou aquele olhar que ele relutara em observar e amar durante muitos anos. O olhar esverdeado de Harry Potter.

-

* * *

**N/A: **

Proposta interessante, embora eu já tenha abordado de certa forma em Hysteria. Querem continuação? Meus neurônios fervilham por pinhão. Eu sei, tá minúsculo, mas é prólogo né?

_**Reviews**_.


	2. O menino que sobreviveu

**Capítulo 1: **O menino-que-sobreviveu

**BetaReader: **Mih**

* * *

**

**Orfanato Raven, cinco de junho de 1991**.

Draco estava sentado no balanço, olhando para aquele chão cheio de areia, do lado de fora da instituição Londrina que o abrigava desde que se entendia por gente. _Abrigava_ por falta de um adjetivo pejorativo, aquilo era o inferno. Ele odiava cada pessoa daquele lugar, odiava cada parede, cada criança, cada mobília, cada tutor, cada assistente social que ia e vinha para lhe oferecer uma adoção que sempre acabava dando errado. Sorriu enviesado para si mesmo. Lembrou-se que aquele dia ele completava onze anos. Imaginava que ganharia um presente caro, bonito, mas aquele orfanato era uma miséria e até os lençóis daquele lugar eram ásperos pela baixa qualidade do local. Pensava que talvez ocorresse um milagre, que ele saísse de lá igual acontecia nas estórias que ele lia a surdina. Obviamente ele não leria aquilo na frente de ninguém, o chamariam de menina ou de algo bem similar.

_E parece que naquele dia tudo iria mudar._

Avistou um homem alto, de cabelos totalmente negros, nariz adunco, cara trancada e vestes negras que ele nunca vira antes se aproximar de si. O tal senhor aparecera do nada e tinha uma carranca que devia ser natural, mas por incrível que parecesse o loiro simpatizou com o tal homem que segurava um envelope branco com um brasão amarelado que o garoto não conseguiu ver muito bem a princípio.

"–Olá Draco." – Falou com uma voz imparcial erguendo uma de suas sobrancelhas.

"–Como sabe meu nome?" – Inquiriu autoritário.

O homem estreitou os olhos, mas o menino pode ver um leve sorriso torto na cara do homem. "–Você é a cara do seu pai." – Deu um riso presunçoso. "–Dará um ótimo Slytherin."

O menino levantou-se imperioso.

"–Você conhece meu pai? Meu verdadeiro pai?" – Seus íris azuis brilhavam em um misto de curiosidade e excitação.

"–Tão conheço, como sou o seu padrinho, Draco Malfoy."

E o menino arregalou os olhos. Então era aquele o seu verdadeiro nome? A sonoridade era ótima. "–Como vou saber se é verdade?" – Tinha de testar, sempre foi muito prevenido.

"–Você acredita se quiser, Draco. Além disso, eu vim te tirar daqui."

"–Para onde?"

"–Para a escola de magia e bruxaria de Hogwarts. Eu sou professor de lá e me chamo Severus Snape."

O loiro sorriu desdenhoso.

"–Escola de magia e bruxaria? Conta outra." – Riu pelo nariz se encaminhado para dentro do lugar. Ninguém nem se dava ao trabalho de olhá-lo e saber se ele conversava ou não com algum estranho, afinal lá se as crianças fossem raptadas ou fugissem era lucro.

"–Pode ir senhor Malfoy, mas não se esqueça de levar isto." – Levitou a carta no ar com um menear de varinha e um feitiço não verbal se deleitando com o medo e a perturbação que aparecia naqueles olhos mercúrio. Definitivamente aquele era o-menino-que-sobreviveu.

**-x-**

Nos dois meses que se seguiram foi a descoberta de um mundo novo, literalmente. O universo bruxo, a seu ver, era fascinante e logo ele esqueceu aquela velha vida de maus tratos e começou a odiar os muggles que logo viraram _sangues-ruins_. Descobriu que era herdeiro de uma grande fortuna bruxa do Reino Unido. A herança Malfoy era muito gorda e a mansão maior ainda, visitou o lugar que era extremamente bem cuidado, viu sua árvore genealógica na tapeçaria da família, realmente ele era um puro sangue, descendente das famílias mais nobres da comunidade bruxa, os Malfoy, os Black e os Rosier, aquela casa enorme é que foi o cenário da morte de seus pais e de outras pessoas também. Mas como todo conto de fadas, sempre tinha algo ruim e no caso era sua fama. O loiro ficou sabendo que era cotado para ser o garoto-que-sobreviveu junto com outro chamado Harry Potter, porém ninguém saberia dizer qual dos dois era o verdadeiro Eleito. Dizia uma profecia que o garoto-que-sobreviveu derrotaria o maior bruxo das trevas de todos os tempos, alguém chamado de Lord Voldemort que ninguém ousava falar o nome. Aquela parte lhe dava calafrios. Ter nome era bom, algo que ele continuamente quis, mas sempre se deve ter cuidado com o que se deseja e isso Draco já sabia muito bem e mesmo antes das aulas começarem, ele já sentia sufocado e pressionado ao extremo. Escolheu sua varinha quando foi comprar seus materiais escolares no Beco Diagonal, Pilriteiro e pêlo de unicórnio com exatos vinte e cinco centímetros e comprou dois animais, mesmo que fosse permitido apenas um, para levar para Hogwarts o primeiro foi sua coruja, a mais bela que encontrou, e um rato, ele tinha até um dedinho faltando, mas era para assustar as meninas de sua futura casa e lhe colocou o nome de Scabbers, o que era muito apropriado. Conheceu dois meninos, Vincent Crabbe e Gregory Goyle, na loja onde foi fazer a prova para suas vestes da escola na qual achou interessante fazer amizade, afinal eles eram dois armários e de famílias que eram há muito tempo amiga da sua, talvez pudessem ser seus seguranças para os fãs ou odiadores que poderiam surgir. E no meio de toda sua excitação viu uma família ruiva que olhava enviesado para ele.

"–O que foi?" – Draco perguntou ao menino ruivo que tinha aparentemente a mesma idade que a sua. "–Perdeu alguma coisa aqui?" – Riu sarcástico.

"–Eu não acredito que _você_ seja o menino-que-sobreviveu. Um _Malfoy_ não merece esse título." – Falou o menino ficando com as orelha avermelhadas.

"–Se eu mereço ou não o problema é meu." – Retrucou olhando os outros de cima. Então se lembrou daquela penca de meninos, seu tutor falou sobre. Eles eram os Weasley, uma família genuinamente bruxa, pobre e traidora do sangue puro e como era falado que os Malfoy sempre honraram a sua linhagem nobre, Draco faria jus a isso. "–Pobretão." – Cuspiu se virando e trombando com o famoso Harry Potter, mas nem se deu conta disso indo embora com seus mais novos colegas.

O loiro pensou e repensou, será que ele deveria desistir daquela vida por causa de algumas palavras que poderiam ser até mentira? Claro que não! Nunca pensou em toda sua minúscula vida que teria fama e dinheiro. Ele não perderia aquilo para voltar para aquela espelunca que chamavam de orfanato, era um bruxo, puro-sangue e aquela predição era a mais pura mentira...

**1º ano – 1991/1992 **

Draco embarcou no Hogwarts Express rumo ao castelos que ele só vira em fotos muito engraças que captavam as pessoas se mexendo. Assim que ele entrou no trem os olhares se dirigiram a ele como um imã. Ele não iria mentir. Adorou aquilo tudo. E seus olhos felinos avistaram logo um garoto de cabelos negros e bagunçados e olhos verdes. Pelas características ele era tão famoso quanto ele e órfão também, seu padrinho contou que ele fora criado pelos tios trouxas. Draco achou que o menino se vestia no mínimo mal, com aquelas blusas uns dois tamanhos maiores do que o seu corpo e as calças desbotadas. Ele tinha dinheiro, então pra quê aquilo? Talvez para fazer pose de bom samaritano, mas ele precisava fazer amizade com ele, afinal era glória em dobro! Aproximou-se, Potter estava com o ruivo Weasel e uma garota de cabelos castanhos e volumosos saindo de uma cabine.

"–Olá, você é Harry Potter, não é?" – Falou cordialmente, ser cordial com quem lhe interessava pareciam algo genético.

"–Sou." – Respondeu o outro secamente. "–E você deve ser Draco Malfoy."

"–Sim." – Ajeitou as vestes da escola que já usava, todo cheio de si. "–Prazer em conhecê-lo, parece que temos a mesma fama." – Estendeu a mão em direção ao moreno.

"–Para você ser apontado como um herói você é muito arrogante, não acha?"

"–Do que está falando?" – Piscou meio atordoado. Ele estava mesmo recusando sua amizade?

"–Você, Malfoy, humilha aos menores, não acho que você mereça essa fama e muito menos o meu aperto de mão."

"–Por quê? Tá querendo a glória sozinho?" – Torceu o nariz recolhendo a mão.

"–Pode ficar com ela toda, não me interessa." – E saiu lhe dando as costas.

Desde aquele dia em diante, Draco odiou aqueles cabelos negros milimetricamente bagunçados, aqueles olhos verdes brilhantes, aqueles óculos redondos e aquela testa rachada. Mas agradeceu infinitamente a Merlin por não ter ficado com aquela cicatriz horrenda em forma de raio em sua testa.

Os alunos do primeiro ano como tradição chegaram de botes e foram selecionados para suas respectivas casas. Draco, pelo histórico de sua família, já sabia que ficaria na casa Slytherin e o outro idiota moreno foi para a Gryffindor, bem típico para os salvadores. Ele leu sobre cada casa, aquele universo o fascinava e já tinha se esquecido completamente que um dia pertenceu ao mundo trouxa.

Não que ele prestasse muita atenção no castelo, afinal todas é que tinham que oferecer atenção nele e em seu ego precocemente inflado, mas o local era grande a bonito. Cada casa tinha o seu fantasma respectivo além de outros que se espalhavam por lá.

No mesmo ano pegou uma detenção, por sua própria culpa, e foi forçado a ir para a floresta proibida com o Potter, o imbecil do Longbotton e a sangue-ruim da Granger para descobrir quem estava matando os unicórnios. Teve trasgo no castelo e para piorar, ainda tinha um tal de xadrez bruxo gigante que ele teve que participar com o trio maravilha, mas pelo menos aquilo serviu para Draco ver que Harry não era tão incapaz de ser O Eleito como ele pensara. Tinha que admitir que o garoto era corajoso, valente e audaz. Qualidades que o-menino-que-sobreviveu teria que possuir. E ele, Draco Malfoy, o pobre menino rico e órfão não tinha, mas ele provaria que era tão apto quanto aquele idiota do Harry em quidditch e tão inteligente quanto a Granger.

Ele ainda constatou, com os próprios olhos que os rumores de que você-sabe-quem tinha voltado era real, ele o viu e quase morre de medo com isso. Mas foi um ano bom, melhor do que ter que ficar naquela espelunca que era o Raven's House, mas ainda tinha que voltar para lá nas férias, por não ter idade o suficiente para cuidar da Malfoy's Manor. Aquilo tinha de mudar.

**2º ano – 1992/1993 **

Draco conheceu sua tia, Bellatrix Lestrange, que o iniciou no mundo da Arte das Trevas que realmente começou a fasciná-lo. Ela, uma Comensal da Morte, contou a estória deturpada dos acontecimentos do dia em que ele conseguiu sobreviver à maldição da morte lançada por Lord Voldemort.

"–Isso mesmo, Draco." – Falou a bela mulher de cabelos longos e negros sentando ao seu lado em uma cadeira da Borgin & Burkes, ela tinha um ar medonho que fazia o loiro ter arrepios. "–Seu pai e a minha irmã Cissy eram seguidores fiéis ao Dark Lord, mas veio essa profecia imunda acabar com os planos do Milorde. Lucius não sabia o que fazer, pois na predição era você o garoto escolhido."

"–Então sou eu mesmo e não o Potter?" – Perguntou curioso.

"–Não me interrompa." – Disse ela bruscamente. "–Mas sim. É você o Eleito. Porém o seu pai em vez de ficar do lado do mestre preferiu ouvir a própria esposa e deixou a corja chamada Ordem da Fênix entrar na mansão enfeitiçada pelo feitiço _fidelius_. O Lord poderia ter sido misericordioso se seu pai não tivesse o traído. É por isso que eu estou aqui Draco." – Ela falava, mas parecia estar lá apenas de corpo presente, como se estivesse vendo algo que o Slytherin não conseguia ver. Ela se referia a você-sabe-quem como se ele fosse um amante e isso chegava a ser doentio. "–Você deve seguir o que o Milorde disser, ser um Comensal igual a seu pai se não tivesse ouvido minha irmã."

"–Como pode falar assim da própria irmã? Ela tem o seu sangue. E foi ela quem deu a vida pra me salvar." – Draco tinha adquirido, talvez pelo desprezo que recebia no Raven's House, uma certa devoção por sua prole e orgulho por seu sangue bruxo. Tudo bem que a sua tia era uma seguidora fiel, mas e a família? E ele, como o garoto-que-sobreviveu, não tinha que derrotar aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado? Certo, ele tinha consciência de que não era coragem em pessoa, ele era prudência e calculismo. Sabia que as suas chances, para vencer um bruxo de tal poder, eram mínimas.

"–Você não vê, Draco?" – Exasperou-se a mulher fazendo o loiro ter calafrios. "–Ele trará novos horizontes para nós bruxos que somos obrigados a viver na clandestinidade. E você, como futuro salvador do mundo bruxo, deve apoiá-lo."

Draco estreitou os olhos. Tinha acabado de completar doze anos, bem jovem para estar no meio daquele fogo cruzado, mas sabia que era difícil ganhar de Voldemort, sabia que ela estava mentindo em algumas partes com relação à versão, mais confiável por sinal, contada pelo seu padrinho. Tinha consciência que aquilo poderia ser um meio de atraí-lo para depois matá-lo. Contudo não tinha muitas escolhas.

"–E como eu faria isso?" – Ergueu sua sobrancelha direita.

Um riso sádico se desenhou no rosto cadavérico de sua tia. Ela retirou de sua bolsinha pequena um caderno de capa negra

. "–Coloque isto no caldeirão da pequena Weasley que começa a estudar esse ano, claro que tudo deve ser acidentalmente." – A sua face a cada segundo ficava mais demoníaca assim como a cada segundo ele se perguntava como sua mãe, tão requintada, pelo que ele viu em algumas fotos que sempre carregava consigo, poderia ter uma irmã como aquela. Pegou o caderno relutante, mas talvez não tivesse outro jeito.

"–Não o use, apenas coloque onde mandei."

Malfoy fez uma cara de desgosto. "_Onde mandei_"? Quem ela pensava que era para mandar nele? Mas acatou. Um dia, quem sabe, ele pudesse se vingar de tudo que fizeram a seus pais.

Deixou o caderno cair sem querer no caldeirão da pequena bruxa na loja Floreiros e Borrões, mas não sem antes arranjar uma pequena discussãozinha com Potter.

**-x-**

Enquanto ia para o colégio no trem, sendo rodeado por Crabbe, Goyle, Zabine e Parkinson ele pensava nas palavras de sua tia. Ele é que era o verdadeiro herói. Daria tudo para não estar naquele lugar. Era legal todos olharem para ele como se ele fosse morder, ter meninas interessadas nele e perguntando se ele se lembrava de algo quando derrotou você-sabe-quem, e era ainda mais atraente saber que ele era muito mais importante do que aquele Harry Potter. Aquele maldito Gryffindor que embaralhava seu juízo, mas naquele ano tudo seria diferente. Ele entraria no time Slytherin de quidditch e mostraria ao testa rachada que ele era hábil. Nem sabia o motivo de querer tanto mostrar isso a ele, afinal por que aquele idiota merecia tanto a sua atenção? Ele não sabia, mas só teria sossego quando provasse que Potter estava enganado, que ele devia ter segurado sua mão no ano anterior e sido seu amigo.

Dias depois de ter entrado no seu segundo ano em Hogwarts o loiro conseguiu a vaga de apanhador, por méritos, mesmo que os Gryffindors tenham dito que ele só entrou no time pelas vassouras que ele presenteou o time. Ele deu aquelas vassouras porque _simplesmente_ as antigas pareciam um lixo! E um Malfoy, um sangue-puro, o verdadeiro menino-que-sobreviveu não poderia jogar com aquelas _coisas_, mas parece que ele nunca conseguia ganhar daquele cicatriz miserável. Gryffindor ganhou vários pontos à frente no jogo inter-casas porque Potter capturou o pomo de ouro. O que seu pai diria se o visse perder? Ele não queria nem saber.

A cada ano, a cada mês, a cada dia sua fixação aumentava pelo cicatriz. Ele era O Escolhido então por que simplesmente os outros começavam a lhe odiar tanto? Os Ravenclaws, Gryffindors e Hufflepuffs simplesmente idolatravam o testa rachada e diziam que ele era O real Eleito, mas o pior eram os Slytherins que desconfiavam que ele, Draco Malfoy, fosse realmente o salvador-do-mundo-bruxo que por conseqüência seria um traidor do sangue. Somente Pansy, Blase, Crabbe e Goyle ficavam ao seu lado embora Vincent fosse meio arisco, mas ele era burro demais para prestar muita atenção em alguma coisa.

Aquele ano mais do que o anterior estava lhe dando calafrios e alguma coisa lhe dizia que iria piorar. O loiro ficou realmente assustado com algumas vozes que ele escutava, elas vinham das paredes do castelo, mas obviamente não contou a ninguém e evitava vagar pelos corredores escuros, entretanto uma noite ele realmente não pode se conter. Ele estava muito curioso. E as vozes aumentavam a cada segundo...

"_Deixe-me matar você."_

"_Matar. Matar. Matar!"_

Ele se esgueirou pelas paredes, pelos caminhos ensopados nos corredores cheios de sombras e avistou Potter e mais seus dois amigos inseparáveis. Será que o testa rachada também tinha escutado? E viu Mrs. Norris petrificada. O que era aquilo? Será que era mais uma do Dark Lord? Os ataques ficavam cada vez mais constantes. Colin Creevey foi uma vítima antes daquela. Quando foi visto pelo trio maravilha, preservou a sua pose aristocrática e leu as letras escritas com sangue na parede.

"–Inimigos do Herdeiro, Cuidado." – Falou olhando diretamente para o cicatriz.

"–Vocês serão os próximos, sangues ruins." – Com certeza ele plantara em Potter a semente da dúvida, parecia que ele precisava que Harry nunca deixasse de observá-lo. Ele necessitava de um ponto de apoio mesmo que fosse de seu maior rival.

Draco queria muito que o olhassem como na primeira vez em que ele entrou no Hogwarts Express, como um herói, e não alguém que não sabe em que lado ficar. Mas ele realmente não sabia e aquilo era como uma bola de neve que aumentava a cada momento. Como será que o Potter estaria reagindo? Novamente Draco se encontrava pensando naquele inútil. Ele devia estar muito bem com o apoio de todos, sem ter a responsabilidade de ser o real alvo do Dark Lord, devia estar rindo da sua cara. Aquele infeliz. Será que Draco nunca o superaria?

E parecia que a oportunidade tinha chegado. Lockhart, seu professor de DCAT, criou o clube dos duelos. Aquela era a chance.

"–Com medo, Potter?" – Perguntou com seu riso presunçoso antes deles duelarem.

"–Vai sonhando..." – Disse com desdém.

"–Usem apenas feitiços para desarmar, eu disse desarmar!" – Enfatizou Lockhart.

Ambos ficaram em suas posições. E o professor começou a contagem progressiva até três, mas Draco não sabia se controlar de tanta excitação e lançou o feitiço antes do momento exato.

"–_**Everte Statum**_." – O corpo de Harry sofreu um grande impacto, dando piruetas no ar e caindo pesadamente no chão.

"–_**Rictusempra**_." – Conjurou assim que se viu de pé novamente.

Draco não se agüentava de tanto rir, aquele feitiço era agonizante e aquilo não podia ficar daquele jeito. Levantou-se com a ajuda de seu padrinho e diretor Slytherin que estava lá a convite do outro homem.

"–_**Serpensortia**_." – Surgiu da ponta de sua varinha uma cobra que começou a rastejar em direção a Potter.

O professor de DCAT tentou se intrometer, porém só conseguiu deixar o animal ainda mais irritado. Severus Snape, que observava a briga se colocou a frente de todos, mas obrigou-se a parar pelo susto de observar o próprio pupilo falar na língua das cobras.

Malfoy realmente não ligava para aquele Huflepuff imbecil que estava como novo alvo da serpente que rastejava perigosamente, mas não queria deixar que o animal o atacasse, até porque poderiam acusá-lo de algo, como sempre faziam. Então em um pedido inútil exclamou um _"não" _enquantoolhava fixamente para o réptil.

A cobra se retesou por alguns segundos, mas novamente tentou atacar o garoto que deu um passo para trás instintivamente, de olhos arregalados que iam de Draco para a cobra.

O loiro vendo que ela o obedecia tentou novamente. _"Não faça isso"_. Sibilou em parselmouth sem se sentir.

Pode ver que Potter o observava abismado e com certo brilho nos olhos enquanto que os demais lhe observavam horrorizados.

Snape se precipitou para frente do afilhado e conjurou.

"–_**Vipera Evanesca**_." – E a cobra se incendiou até virar cinzas. Assim que ela desapareceu todos o olhavam como se ele tivesse cometido um crime muito grave e afinal ele não tinha domínio sobre todos os assuntos bruxos, mas por que eles não agradeciam por ele ter salvado a vida de Justin Finch-fletchley?

Segurou-se até o final da aula para não sair correndo, nem ele, que gostava de ser o centro de gravidade, estava gostando daquilo e ainda por cima teve que ficar sentindo o olhar do testa rachada pesando sobre si. Depois da aula o loiro fugiu para as masmorras, perderia aula, mas pelo menos não teria aqueles inúteis lhe julgando. Ele desceu do patamar de o-menino-que-sobreviveu para o menino-odiado, contudo antes de chegar à entrada secreta sentiu uma mão firme segurando o seu braço. Virou-se instantaneamente para ver quem era e deu de cara com ninguém menos que Harry Potter.

"–O que você quer, Potter? Perdeu alguma coisa aqui?" – Inquiriu arisco.

"–Falar com você." – Disse sério, mas pela primeira vez Draco pode ver que ele não estava sendo hostil, mas o loiro era e muito.

"–Não tenho nada para falar com você." – Desdenhou.

"–Eu não vou sair daqui até você falar."

"–Está bem, o que você quer? Tricotar que não deve ser?"

"–Eu escutei."

"–Sério? O santo Potter sofria de problemas auditivos?" – Deu um sorriso enviesado.

"–Me poupe desse seu humor deturpado." – Revirou os olhos. "–Mas eu só..." – Hesitou e Malfoy levantou a sobrancelha em espanto e curiosidade. "–Eu não entendi o motivo de terem te censurado-"

"–Acredite e nem eu." – Falou sinceramente cortando o raciocínio do Gryffindor com uma cara de amargura.

"–Mas a Mione me contou." – Agora foi a vez de Draco revirar os olhos. "–Você falou em Parsel."

O loiro franziu o cenho. "–Como assim?"

"–Você fala a língua das cobras e acho que eu também, por isso eu entendi que você mandou a cobra parar e não atacar como todos pensaram, mas também... o seu histórico não faz de você a pessoa mais confiável do mundo."

"–Eu falo a língua das cobras? Genial." – Sorriu e esquecendo que tinha o seu inimigo mais odiado diante de si.

"–Malfoy." – O loiro pode o ver engolindo em seco. "–Você é o Herdeiro de Salazar Slytherin?"

Olhou o Gryffindor curiosamente. "–E se for? Nada mais do que plausível, já que eu sou da casa e puro-sangue."

"–Hunf. Você acabou de responder."

"–E qual foi a conclusão?"

"–Que você não é!"

"–E como você chegou a essa resposta?" – Perguntou meio raivoso.

"–Se fosse o caso, então por que você não deixou a cobra matar o Justin?"

"–Por que eu não iria querer que me descobrissem, não é mesmo?" – Mas a conversa não pode ser completada, pois eles ouviram sussurros vindos dos corredores.

Os dois se retesaram, as vias do castelo já estavam escuros devido a hora avançada e aqueles murmúrios não eram humanos.

"_Matar."_

"_É hora de matar."_

"_Matar. Matar!"_

Ambos se entreolharam. Harry como era a curiosidade em pessoa não pensou duas vezes em seguir a voz. Draco ficou parado alguns segundos, raciocinando entre o medo e a vontade de saber, mas aquela voz não parava, muito pelo contrário, aumentava cada vez mais e acabou correndo na direção onde Potter havia desaparecido.

O loiro avistou o moreno parado e chegando mais perto viu Nearly Headless Nick e Justin Finch-fletchley petrificados. Um arrepio subiu por suas costas albinas, porém aproximou-se.

"–Vocês dois de novo? Sempre que acontece algo errado vocês dois estão no meio, não é?" – Argus Filch apareceu do nada. "–Agora vocês vão ser expulsos por terem quase matado a minha gata." – E sumiu.

"–O que é aquilo?" – Draco olhou para um caminho de alguns insetos que subiam na parede e se perdiam no negrume da janela ignorando o que aquele aborto dizia.

"–Aranhas." – Respondeu o cicatriz meio pensativo.

"–Urgh!" – Exclamou em medo e nojo. "–É melhor a gente sair daqui antes que o velhote apareça outra vez." – Mas só foi o Slytherin fechar a boca que McGonagall apareceu escoltada pelo velho metido.

"–Professora, eu... Não fomos nós." – Harry falou.

Draco se assustou, estava mesmo sendo defendido também? Mas acenou positivamente confirmando o que o outro dissera.

"–Isso não está em minhas mãos." – Disse ela pesarosa. "–Acho melhor me acompanharem até o escritório do professor Dumbledore."

O testa rachada afirmou baixinho no meio do caminho.

"–Nossa conversa ainda não terminou." – Seu tom era de aviso e Draco apenas torceu o nariz.

Slytherin e Gryffindor seguiram a mulher que os levou até a gárgula e sussurrou a senha "Gota de limão" e os meninos subiram as escadas.

Ambos entraram no escritório, o lugar era muito interessante. Avistaram uma ave, meio velha e vermelha que estava empoleirada na mesa cheia de bugigangas do homem. "–Diretor?" – O loiro perguntou a não ver ninguém.

"–Professor Dumbledore?" – Disse o moreno adentrando o local e parando diante do Selective Hat.

Então o objeto mágico perguntou. "–Caraminholas na cabeça, Potter?"

"–Fico me perguntando se me colocou na casa certa." – Respondeu olhando para o alto.

"–Sim. Foi particularmente difícil indicar você, mas mantenho o que disse ano passado. Você teria se dado bem se tivesse entrado na mesma casa que o senhor Malfoy."

Draco ergueu a sobrancelha. Então o testa rachada era para ter ido para a casa Slytherin? Por que não foi? Ele ainda se lembrava muito bem de sua própria seleção, o chapéu nem pensou duas vezes para lhe colocar na casa da serpente, foram frações de segundos para ele bradar alto o nome de sua casa, coisa que ele ficou muito feliz.

O cicatriz olhou de soslaio para o loiro e disse.

"–Você está enganado." – O Selective Hat pareceu meio confuso, mas preferiu ficar calado igualmente a Draco que o olhava com uma cara de poucos amigos.

Mas Malfoy nem teve tempo de raciocinar o quanto o outro era preconceituoso, pois tomou um susto ao se deparar com o pássaro pegando fogo do nada e Albus Dumbledore resolvendo aparecer naquela maldita hora.

"–Draco? Harry?" – Chamou o velho.

Draco engoliu em seco. "–Não fui eu." – Disse apontando para o amontoado de cinzas.

"–Seu pássaro, ele pegou fogo sozinho." – Completou Potter sem saber o que fazer.

"–É ele simplesmente pegou fogo." – Falou o Slytherin com os olhos meio arregalados para o lugar onde antes havia um pássaro vermelho.

"–E já não era sem tempo." – Disse Dumbledore descendo as escadas.

Os dois garotos se entreolharam sem entender e o diretor completou.

"–Ela estava com as penas horríveis. Fawkes é uma fênix, ela queima para renascer das cinzas." – Disse sorrindo olhando uma cabecinha de uma ave recém-nascida sair por debaixo dos resíduos. "–São criaturas maravilhosas, capazes de suportar muitas coisas e suas lágrimas têm poder curativo."

Draco estava prestes a vomitar com aquela falação tosca e, se Harry fosse um cachorro, o seu rabo já estaria balançando.

A conversa foi longa, ao ver de Draco, com o diretor propondo a coisa mais impossível do mundo: Que eles cooperassem, pois Voldemort; isso mesmo, os idiotas tinham a petulância de chamar você-sabe-quem pelo nome; estava voltando e ambos eram alvos significativos para o Dark Lord. Era mais fácil a paz mundial do que o Slytherin confraternizar com um testa rachada, um pobretão e uma sangue-ruim, contudo foi nesse momento que Draco teve sua confirmação, ele era o verdadeiro escolhido, mas o Santo Potter tinha que ficar por perto devido a tudo ter ocorrido quando os dois eram bebês e tudo poderia ter complicações. Será que há doze anos não poderia ter sido outra criança, qualquer outra, a estar no seu lado? Mas antes de saírem o homem perguntou.

"–Tem alguma coisa que vocês dois queiram me dizer?"

Malfoy estacou. Ele sabia falar a língua das cobras, só o herdeiro poderia acordar o tal monstro na Câmara secreta e ele era Slytherin, será que ele era e não sabia? Mas de que adiantaria falar isso para o velhote? Olhou para o cicatriz, se ele dissesse era quase certeza Dumbledore desconfiar dele, mas para sua inteira satisfação o outro estava tão relutante a responder quanto ele.

E foi Potter que quebrou o silêncio. "–Não senhor." – O testa rachada sabia mentir muito bem.

E Albus Dumbledore virou-se para o loiro.

"–Eu também não, senhor." – Disse em toda a sua sutileza.

Os dois saíram do lugar rapidamente e rumaram para seus respectivos salões comunais, mas não sem antes terem uma pequena desavença.

"–Eu nunca vou aturar você e aqueles seus amiguinhos idiotas." – Cuspiu desdenhosamente o puro-sangue.

"–Por quê? Tá com medo, Malfoy?" – O moreno o olhou desafiadoramente.

"–Nem em sonhos, _Potter_."

Os dois se encaravam, se mediam, os olhares falavam por si só e somente uma palavra resumia aquilo tudo: Ódio.

"–Você tá é com medo disso tudo. Vai se esconder no seu quartinho, ficar em cima do muro como fez até agora." – Sussurrou o Gryffindor perigosamente. "–Não sabe o que é coragem."

"–Eu não faço empenho dessa sua coragem Gryffindor. Vocês se acham muito fortes e talvez sejam, mas falta uma coisa que eu tenho de sobra. Astúcia." – Riu torto e prosseguiu. "–Vocês são burros demais para pelo menos saberem o que é isso e por isso sempre são pegos fazendo o que não deve." – Ergueu os supercílios ameaçadoramente abaixando-os logo em seguida e saiu.

Os dias se passaram e mais nenhum ataque do Herdeiro Slytherin, Draco estava começando a ficar preocupado. Será mesmo que ele era o tal sucessor? Desde o dia do clube dos duelos ele recebia mais intensamente olhares acusatórios em sua direção. Por que ele não podia ter uma vida normal? Por que a profecia tinha que tratar logo dele que nem muggle e muito menos mestiço era? Deixou de conversar mais com os amigos de casa que não sabiam como agir, não jogava mais xadrez com Blase, não fazia mais piadinha com Nott e nem estava mais com humor para os abraços de Pansy. À surdina ia pensar na Torre de Astronomia escondido daqueles casais sextanistas que se agarravam nos escuros, ou iria se esconder no banheiro onde ninguém entrava pelo medo que eles tinham da Moaning Myrtle. Ela até que era uma boa companhia a seu ver. E foi em uma de suas visitas que ele viu alguém, que parecia ser uma garota pelo vulto, jogar um caderno no fantasma e sair correndo em seguida.

Viu a Myrtle começar a chorar, coisa que para o loiro pareciam mais berros horrendos, mas atentou para o caderno jogado no chão, de capa preta que lhe lembrava outro, um que sua tia lhe dera no começo do ano letivo, abriu e as páginas estavam todas em branco. Como alguém podia jogar um caderno fora sem sequer escrever? Principalmente com aquela raiva toda. Na hora em que pegou o objeto do chão, Potter e o Weasley entraram olhando o aguaceiro que Draco só se deu conta quando olhou ao redor. A maluca tinha quebrado alguns canos com raiva, Draco ainda se perguntou como ela fazia aquilo já que era um fantasma, mas deixou aqueles pensamentos inúteis de lado para não perder a chance de insultar com os dois idiotas.

"–O que está fazendo aqui, Malfoy?" – Perguntou o ruivo sardento.

"–Não é da sua conta Weasel." – E saiu derrubando o caderno novamente no chão.

No dia seguinte ele foi procurado pelo cicatriz que perguntava se ele sabia alguma coisa daquele maldito caderno, obviamente o loiro negaria até a morte. O pior foi ser quase obrigado a olhar o caderno e acabaram entrando nas lembranças de Tom Riddle. Aquilo foi assustador, mas assustador mesmo foi saber que o Hagrid é que era o antigo Herdeiro Slytherin. Os eventos, depois disso, passaram-se surpreendentemente rápidos. A Granger foi petrificada, o peludo gigante foi para Azkaban, o diretor foi suspenso, o idiota do Potter arrastou o Slytherin para uma toca de aranhas gigantes com a companhia do pobretão (onde passaram o caminho todo discutindo), foram seguidos pelos mesmos aracnídeos sangrentos (Draco teve de concordar com o Weasley, elas eram mesmo sangrentas), a Weasley fêmea era a Herdeira que estava sendo controlada pelo diário e para piorar o monstro era nada mais nada menos que um basilísco!

Os dois, três (Draco, Potter e o Weasel) entraram na câmara secreta escoltados pelo professor impostor Lockhart, mas ambos, professor e o Weasley, ficaram para trás. Quando Draco e Potter entraram propriamente dito na câmara avistaram a ruiva caída, praticamente morta no chão. Foi nesse momento que ambos descobriram que Tom Riddle não era nada mais do que o próprio Dark Lord, mas o que o loiro atentou foram as palavras de você-sabe-quem em seu 'eu' de dezesseis anos.

"–Não te disse?" – Riddle expôs para o cicatriz. "–Não me interessa mais matar trouxas de nascença." – Disse presunçoso, Malfoy se viu naquele jeito em que ele falava e agia, mas tentou afastar aqueles pensamentos macabros. "–Há vários meses, meu novo alvo..." – Virou-se para o loiro que ficava de pé apenas para teimar com seu medo. "–É você." – Riu enviesado.

O testa rachada estufou as vistas. Draco pensou seriamente que depois do Gryffindor ouvir isso ele iria lhe deixar lá. Afinal para que ele salvaria seu inimigo, alguém que ele não dava a mínima?

"–Como um bebê," – Tom Riddle recomeçou seu monólogo ainda de vistas fixadas em Draco. "–sem talento mágico excepcional foi capaz de derrotar o maior bruxo de todos os tempos? Como escapou ileso deixando até outra criança" – Apontou para o moreno. "–com a cicatriz? Deixando os poderes do Dark Lord destruídos?"

"–Não te interessa." – Respondeu o loiro soberbo.

"–Albus Dumbledore é o maior bruxo do mundo!" – Exclamou o Gryffindor.

"–Ele foi afastado por uma mera lembrança minha!"

"–Não se tiverem pessoas leais a ele aqui." – Esbravejou Potter.

Draco olhava de um para o outro sem saber o que fazer, mas a ave que ele viu pegando fogo há alguns tempos atrás veio voando imperiosa na direção deles segurando o Selective Hat. Tudo foi muito rápido, o moreno foi pegar o chapéu, Riddle chamou o basilísco em parsel e Malfoy correu por impulso em direção ao cicatriz caindo sobre ele tampando seus olhos.

"–Não ouviu, seu imbecil? Ele está chamando algo pela língua das cobras."

"–Obrigado." – Agradeceu a um espantado Slytherin enquanto se levantava para procurar onde o monstro havia ido.

E os dois viram à fênix dilacerar os olhos da cobra gigante pelas sombras, o monstro perseguiu ambos então o loiro avistou alguma coisa saindo do Selective Hat e foi pegar, mas o metal queimou em sua mão e curiosamente leu as inscrições no longo da lâmina.

"_Godric Gryffindor"_

Somente o testa rachada poderia pegar o artefato. "–Potter!" – Gritou vendo o outro olhar em sua direção. "–Pegue isto aqui!" – Apontou para a espada. "–Eu não posso pegar."

O outro garoto correu em sua direção meio sem saber o que fazer então ouviu ao seu lado.

"–Pegue o basilísco eu cuido da Weasley." – Falou meio desgostoso, mas estava nervoso demais para encarar de fato o que acabara de dizer e apenas observou o outro acatar e sair correndo para longe dele. Correu até a garota tirando-a do meio daquilo tudo e a encostando em uma parede, sentiu a pele dela, estava fria como um gelo. O que quer que Potter estivesse fazendo era melhor se apressar.

No fim, graças a Merlin, deu tudo certo. Draco conseguiu destruir o caderno com um dente de basilísco e eles saíram praticamente ilesos, não sem antes ele quase ter um ataque ao ver o Gryffindor ferido pelo veneno do monstro. Nem ele entendeu aquela preocupação com aquele idiota, mas disse que era porque não sabia voltar só. Tudo acabou bem por causa da tal lágrima, que o loiro achou piegas no escritório de Dumbledore, da ave e eles voaram sãos e salvos para a superfície.

"–Malfoy." – O moreno o chamou assim que ele fez menção de ser retirar para as masmorras.

"–O que é, Potter?" – Disse contrariado.

"–Você não vai falar com Dumbledore?"

"–Sobre o quê?" – Inquiriu curioso em sua voz arrastada.

"–Sobre falarmos parselmouth. É um ponto em comum com Tom."

"–Não obrigado." – Colocou as mãos nos bolsos retomando seu passo. "–Não quero ouvir até daquele velhote que eu sou uma aberração mesmo que eu tenha certeza que não sou, mas..." – Parou virando-se parcialmente para olhar aquelas íris esverdeadas.

"–Você não precisa se preocupar com nada não é mesmo? Eu é que sou o garoto-que-sobreviveu embora todos esperem que seja você." – Deu um riso torto, um olhar sugestivo e saiu. Perguntava-se internamente se as coisas piorariam para ele e como o cicatriz reagiria dali para frente.

Draco não queria admitir, mas tinha que agradecer ao testa rachada por estar vivo e odiar eternamente sua tia por colocá-lo em confusão. Talvez o Selective Hat estivesse certo, seria melhor se Potter estivesse ido para a casa Slytherin.

_Quem sabe assim eles fossem amigos..._

**Continua.

* * *

**

**N/A:**

Gente, como vocês perceberam, os nomes estão todos em inglês e vai ficar assim até o fim, mas eu tenho meus motivos. Eu sinceramente prefiro a versão brasileira até porque facilita no desenvolvimento da fic, afinal ficar parando para lembrar nomes em inglês é foda ¬¬' e eu demoro muito mais do que deveria em um único capítulo. Esse por exemplo foi uma tarde inteira... Que desperdício!

Eu vou abordar a fic de dois em dois anos, dando uma atenção especial para o sétimo ano, _talvez_. Eu também quero dizer que tudo que eu me baseei é Canon, ou seja, 5 de junho é mesmo o níver da coisa-fofa-Malfoy, que ele é descendente dos Rosier etc.. etc... E infelizmente eu tive que fazer a infância dele muggle para dar mais veracidade ao fato dele ser o escolhido e eu deixei o Draco ser o dono do Scabbers para termos plot no terceiro ano dele em Hogwarts *-*, e por conseqüência, vamos dar um pouco de ênfase na guerra, mas eu vou tentar ao máximo passar por cima porque eu não tenho mais coragem de abordar a guerra abertamente como eu fiz na minha primeira fic Drarry. Eu também deixei o Harry com a cicatriz por puro capricho de gostar que o Draco o chame de testa rachada... /euri, mas na realidade vocês devem ter percebido que o Pottah tem certa participação. Eu achei que assim ficaria mais Canon, afinal o Pottah teria seu espírito herói mesmo sem ser quem é. E ao contrário do que muitas leitoras falam... ele **não** é brochante ¬¬'

Não teve nada de pinhão, mas temos que preparar o terreno, não é meus caros? Sabemos como é difícil se interessar por alguém que tecnicamente você detesta, não é mesmo? Mas no próximo capítulo já teremos cenas quentes –q

E não esqueçam! Amanhã é meu níver, então... Mandem reviews de presente sim? Se mandarem fanfics eu ficarei ainda mais feliz :3

_**REVIEWs**_ (_Gostaria muito de saber se o que estou fazendo está plausível_) & Kissus.


	3. Dragão prateado

**Capítulo 2:** Dragão prateado

**BetaReader**: _?

* * *

_

**3º ano 1993/1994**

Draco sentou-se no meio da rua escura e muggle. Começava a se arrepender de ter brigado com a Mrs. Frances (diretora do orfanato), ter azarado ela para vomitar lesmas e ter arrumado o malão e saído em disparado para fora daquela espelunca de orfanato. Agora é que ele reparava; estava com frio; a rua escura e ele com fome; assim como Scabbers, seu rato; além do óbvio quase um mês que faltava para as aulas em Hogwarts começarem. Mas não voltaria para o Raven's House, era orgulhoso demais para isso, jamais daria o braço a torcer que estava errado. Mas o que queriam que ele fizesse? Deixasse aquela velha gorducha e desdentada falar de sua mãe? Tudo bem, aquela velha falou das mães de todas as crianças daquele orfanato, mas a sua estava no meio, não estava? Quem aquela feiosa achava que era para passar o tempo todo dizendo que as mães dos órfãos eram cadelas e que seus pais deviam ser provavelmente bêbados e aliciadores das próprias mulheres? Que ela se danasse! Bufou para o nada. Então achou melhor caminhar pelas ruas. Sua mãe era arrogante, no bom sentido da palavra, pensava consigo mesmo, afinal ela deu a própria vida para salvar o filho e seu pai deixou de seguir seus princípios para salvar o seu único herdeiro, isso devia ter sido arriscado pra ele. Andou tanto pela noite e pelas ruas que já nem sabia onde estava achou melhor parar em algum lugar, olhou para uma placa na esquina.

_Rua dos Alfeneiros_.

Sentou-se em um batente perto de um parque, estava tudo deserto... O que fez um arrepio subir por sua coluna esguia. Ouviu uns gritos vindos de longe, mas aquilo devia ser fruto de sua imaginação que trabalhava demais quando ele estava visivelmente com medo. Então o loiro talvez achasse que sua mente não era assim tão fértil quando viu alguém se aproximando pela claridade que incidia em uma sombra que se movia, era mais ou menos da sua mesma altura, tinha os cabelos escuros, despenteados, e carregava um malão igual ao seu. Segurou a varinha que estava por dentro de suas vestes negras, apertou o artefato com bastante força à medida que a figura se aproximava, mas talvez ele conhecesse aquela figura.

"–Potter?" – Exclamou surpreso assim que o menino passou por baixo da luz de um poste bem perto dele. "–O que faz aqui?" – Inquiriu arqueando uma sobrancelha.

"–Malfoy?" – Perguntou o outro parando e se aproximando logo em seguida. "–Eu é que pergunto. O que está fazendo aqui?" – Parou de pé na frente do loiro.

"–Eu perguntei primeiro." – Disse arisco olhando para cima por estar sentado.

"–Bom..." – Foi interrompido por gritos vindos lá se sabe de onde. "–Eu moro aqui por perto."

"–Hum..." – Foi tudo que respondeu.

"–E você?"

"–Eu também moro aqui perto em um orfanato." – Falou com sua voz arrastada.

"–O Raven's House?" – O cicatriz quis saber, mas continuou assim mesmo. "–Mas ele é meio longe, não? Você veio andando?" – Com o último questionamento o Gryffindor sentou-se ao seu lado.

"–Dá pra calar a boca, Potter? Eu não vou responder a essas suas perguntas idiotas."

O outro revirou os olhos. "–Eu só estava querendo ser amigável."

"–Dispenso sua amabilidade, mas por que não está em casa?"

"–Não vou responder a esse sua pergunta idiota." – Rebateu o moreno.

Os gritos ainda continuavam ao longe.

"–Você está escutando?" – Draco questionou apontando para o alto com certo receio visível na qual ele tentou disfarçar com displicência.

"–Hum-hum." – Disse olhando para o nada.

"–Você tem alguma coisa a ver com isso?" – Draco perguntou com seu riso mais irônico.

"–Digamos que eu transformei a minha tia num balão." – Retrucou sorridente.

Malfoy sorriu abertamente. "–Por que você fez isso?"

"–Ela chamou a minha mãe de cadela, meu pai de bêbado eu agüentei ainda uma semana, mas hoje foi o limite." – Disse amargamente.

O Slytherin nem acreditava que o outro dizia essas coisas para ele, afinal ELE RECUSOU a sua amizade, NÃO FOI? Mas tentou exercitar sua paciência, quem sabe ele pudesse tirar proveito de alguma situação e colocar Potter em risco ou no ridículo. "–Eu sei exatamente o que é isso, mas não é errado fazer magia fora da escola?" – Ele entendia de verdade.

"–Como se você também ligasse para as regras, Malfoy." – Disse irritado.

Draco fez careta, não ligava mesmo, mas foi surpreendido por uma pergunta.

"–Mas por que você entende?"

O loiro não viu mal em responder sinceramente. "–E diretora do orfanato falou quase a mesma coisa dos meus pais."

"–Hum..." – Foi tudo que o testa rachada pode esboçar, não que Draco esperasse algo mais dele. Mas de repente o moreno apontou para os arbustos do outro lado da rua com uma expressão enigmática. "–O que é aquilo?"

O Slytherin não viu nada. "–O quê?" – Inquiriu assustado.

"–Aqueles olhos amarelados. Tem um cão negro ali." – Ele aproximou-se do rosto alvo ao seu lado fazendo com que Draco sentisse a sua respiração no pescoço e sussurrou as palavras tão baixinho que um arrepio subiu por toda a espinha do loiro se dissipando em sua nuca. "–Ele está nos encarando."

"–N-não é impressão sua?" – Perguntou meio acuado.

"–Está com medo, Malfoy?" – Estreitou os olhos.

Draco o encarou fazendo seus rostos ficarem a centímetros de se tocarem e falou com orgulho. "–O medo é um referencial de segurança que todos que tem bom senso possuem, mas acho que bom senso não se aplica a você não é mesmo?" – Cada palavra era carregada com veneno.

Harry estreitou os olhos ainda mais. "–Mas tudo tem sua hora." – E falando isso, levantou-se com a varinha em punho. Ergueu-a no ar e apontou para o animal que se escondia por entre os arbustos.

Malfoy levantou-se também tentando puxá-lo, com receio do que poderia acontecer ao Gryffindor, afinal era melhor acompanhado do que sozinho naquele negrume horripilante. "–Po-" – E antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa, o cão negro latiu enquanto sentia um impulso invisível empurrar o cicatriz e a ele próprio para trás.

Ambos caíram embolados no chão. Draco com as costas no chão frio da rua deserta e Harry por cima de si com uma perna entre as suas, seus rostos a milímetro, novamente, de si tocarem, mas dessa vez não existia uma aura que rixa, tinha apenas constrangimento e algum sentimento inominável de que faltava alguma coisa. Malfoy queria saber o que realmente faltava, porém esqueceu isso tudo enquanto empurrava um inerte Potter para o lado. "–Sai de cima de mim." – Esbravejou falsamente vendo Potter meio sem graça murmurando um desculpe.

Um ônibus de vários andares parou em frente a eles enquanto um garoto um pouco mais velho do que eles, cheio de espinhas se apresentava como Stan Shunpike e ao ônibus como Knight Bus. Eles entraram e pediram que os levassem ao Caldeirão Furado que ficava no outro lado de Londres e se apresentaram com outros nomes.

Ao chegarem lá foram conduzidos até uma sala onde o próprio Ministro da Magia, Fudge, estava. Ele disse que estava tudo bem com a tia de Harry e com a diretora do Raven's House e que eles não sofreriam nada por ter feito magia fora da escola, mas que tomassem cuidado naquela uma semana que faltava para as aulas começarem e se saíssem que fossem juntos e em raras vezes.

A semana, para o-menino-que-sobreviveu, foi no mínimo curiosa, pois tiveram de dividir o mesmo quarto. Draco se sentia estranho em todas as vezes que se virava na cama, em sua insônia, e olhava o outro ressonar. Não sabia o que achar daquilo tudo, pois ficou sabendo que tinha um assassino a solta, um tal de Sirius Black, o único a conseguir fugir de Azkaban e seguidor fiel do Dark Lord.

Eles ainda conseguiram fugir, um acobertando o outro, para o Beco Diagonal, onde compraram, ambos, suas FireBolts, sob os olhares dos colegas de colégio que também estavam por lá. Mr. Weasley chamou ambos, Harry e Draco, para uma conversa em particular. O Slytherin foi esboçando uma visível carranca de contradição. O homem pediu que ambos tentassem ser amigos, pois os tempos estavam difíceis e Black era muito perigoso, mas não respondeu a nenhuma das perguntas pertinentes de Draco sobre o que o tal homem tinha a ver com eles.

Mesmo não querendo, Malfoy foi puxado por Harry para a mesma cabine que este, a sangue-ruim, o Weasel, mas não sem antes chamar Pansy, Blase e seus dois guarda costas. A cabine já estava um pouco apertada, pois tinha um homem desconhecido, na qual a Granger leu como sendo R. J. Lupin e quando o Hogwarts Express parou subitamente no meio do caminho e as luzes se apagaram tudo ficou ainda mais intragável quando a maluca da Loony Lovegood chegou com Gynne Weasley, que pareceu decepcionada por não poder sentar perto de Draco, e o torto do Longbotton.

O Slytherin que estava grudado na janela e sendo espremido por um testa rachada ao seu lado começou a sentir o ar pesar, ficando frio e algo o sufocando por dentro a cada segundo. Então uma figura monstruosamente grande e totalmente coberta de negro parou em frente à porta, abriu-a com seus dedos longos e finamente cadavéricos. Não se podia ver o que havia embaixo daquela capa, mas talvez Draco não quisesse saber, principalmente quando a criatura se aproximou dele. Ele sentia-se sendo sugado, mas não por completo, apenas uma parte boa que ainda existia em sua vida sem graça. Então começou a perder os sentidos e ouvir umas vozes que vinham de todos os lados e penetravam sem permissão em seu ouvido.

"_Saia da frente, mulher."_ – Disse uma voz fria e aguda.

"_Piedade, Lord. Não mate o meu filho. Mate a mim."_

"_Eu já mandei você sair da frente."_ – A voz aguda soava, a cada momento, mais imperiosa.

"_Não, o Draco não!!!" _– Clamou a mulher novamente, só que com mais desespero_._

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

"_Dracoooooo, nãããooo!" _– E foi essa a última coisa que Malfoy conseguiu escutar depois de ter podido ver um clarão saindo da varinha do homem que aparentemente dormia na cabine.

**-x-**

"–Draquinho?" – A loira chamava o amigo de casa preocupadamente.

O Slytherin sentiu-se voltando aos poucos, como uma dor de cabeça se apossando de todo o seu crânio, mas ali estava tão quentinho, estava em um colo tão macio... Quando abriu os olhos e viu que as luzes tinham voltado, observou uma multidão de rostos o cercando. E viu que estava deitado nas pernas de... HARRY POTTER!?! Levantou-se de súbito, estufando suas íris prateadas para um moreno sem reações.

"–Você desmaiou no meu colo." – Tentou explicar logo o Gryffindor.

Draco ficou sem respostas enquanto engolia em seco e tentava se situar.

"–Draco, você ficou estranho de repente." – Falou Zabine segurando o rato de Draco que tinha fugido de dentro da pequena jaula. "–Pensamos que estivesse passando mal. E acho que estava mesmo."

"–Vocês ouviram?" – Perguntou ainda atordoado demais para fingir alguma coisa.

"–Ouvimos o quê?" – Perguntou Granger.

"–Uma mulher. Gritando."

Todos o olharam como se ele fosse a aberração do ano, menos Potter. "–Não." – Disse o pobretão. "–Mas eu achei que nunca mais seria feliz." – Continuou meio pensativo.

"–Eu senti como se aquela coisa estivesse sugando algo de mim, eu ouvi alguma coisa, mas acho que foi dentro da minha cabeça." – Expôs Potter sendo contemplado por todos.

"–Aquilo era um Dementor." – Disse o homem que estava na cabine desde que eles entraram, mas só expunha sua opinião naquele momento.

"–Um o quê?" – Inquiriu o loiro não deixando de observar as várias cicatrizes que tinha no homem.

"–Dementor, guardas de Azkaban, eles vieram para procurar Sirius Black." – Retrucou levantando a mão em direção ao loiro e entregando-lhe um chocolate.

Draco o olhou com desconfiança, mas ele prosseguiu.

"–Pegue, não está envenenado. É apenas chocolate, vai ajudá-lo." – Disse o homem de tão bom tom, embora precisasse de roupas novas, que o Slytherin não pôde fazer nada além de aceitar e comer um pedaço. O tal senhor saiu deixando os outros a sós.

Draco se sentia ridículo tendo que dividir a cabine com aquela corja de Gryffindors de merda, ter passado vexame na frente deles e ainda por cima desmaiar no colo do imbecil do Potter. Aquilo era demais para sua existência, imagine para aquela noite que se seguia.

A noite se resumiu em desastres. Não viu a cerimônia do Selective Hat, o que ele particularmente gostava bastante, porém ainda teve o desprazer de ter Theodore Nott lhe fazendo mil perguntas de como foi desmaiar graças à boca grande do Longbotton e a teve a informação de que os Dementors estavam postos aos redores da escola para proteção.

O loiro bufou, aquilo não era proteção, não para ele e o que sentiu naquela cabine.

**-x-**

Sua primeira aula de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas foi ministrada pelo professor Remus John Lupin, o mesmo do trem, que chamou Draco em particular e disse que Dumbledore o chamava em sua sala.

Malfoy não gostava de ir visitar Dumbledore, não queria ser conhecido como puxa saco dele, embora o respeitasse bastante, afinal foi o diretor que se lembrou dele para mandar a carta de Hogwarts. Depois da aula, muito boa por sinal, ele dirigiu-se sozinho para o escritório do velho. Suas pernas tremiam inconscientemente. Será que o homem lhe chamaria de aberração? Por que Potter não estava com ele? Ah! Ele não precisava do testa rachada para entrar naquela sala cheia de bugigangas! Mas tantas coisas aconteceram com ele... O que Albus Dumbledore poderia querer? Mas resolveu esquecer tudo assim que entrou no recinto que novamente estava aparentemente vazio. Avistou o Selective Hat. Aproximou-se, ele queria fazer uma pergunta que ano passado não teve coragem de fazer na presença de Potter.

"–Olá, jovem Malfoy." – Disse o chapéu. "–Dúvidas?"

"–Sim." – Falou decidido. "–Eu queria saber se Slytherins são realmente tão covardes como dizem."

O objeto mágico não hesitou um segundo sequer em responder. "–Não, jovem Malfoy. Prudência não é sinônimo de covardia, mas essa é a casa que com certeza se adéqua mais a você por sua astúcia, pureza e arrogância, mas pessoas são muito mais que algum punhado de personalidade. São escolhas."

Draco sorriu torto, quem saberia isso melhor do que aquele item mágico? Afinal diziam as lendas que as personalidades dos quatro fundadores estavam nele.

"–Olá Draco." – Sorriu o diretor atrás de si.

"–Ahh! S-sim professor." – Disse sobressaltando-se.

"–Como vão as coisas?" – Falou comendo uma pequena torta de limão.

"–Bem." – Respondeu altivo embora o desenrolar dos fatos não estivesse tão bom assim.

"–Tem certeza?" – Olhou por cima de seus óculos meia-lua.

O loiro achava interessante quando o velho o olhava assim, era como se estivesse radiografando todo o seu interior e ele não pudesse esconder nada. Potter com certeza contava tudo a ele... Lá vai ele novamente pensando no que o outro faria. Por que ele era tão importante? O cicatriz era um espelho? Não! E nem ele queria que fosse, mas ele, Draco Malfoy, estava sozinho, sem amigos de verdade, sem pais, sem parentes (já que Severus Snape não podia estar 24h por dia com ele), sem casa (pois não tinha completado maior idade para cuidar sozinho de uma mansão), sem ninguém. Até mesmo ele, como um Slytherin, sentia vontade de confiar em alguém. Isso era natural para um ser humano. "–Bem." – Hesitou no começo, mas recebeu um olhar encorajador. "–Não... não é nada." – Onde ele estava com a cabeça quando tentou contar a verdade? Aquilo não o ajudaria!

"–Escute Draco." – O homem tinha algumas rugas de preocupação. "–Eu conheci um menino que ele fez todas as suas escolhas erradas, não faça o mesmo que ele... Você é um bom garoto e você é o menino-que-sobreviveu."

Malfoy engoliu em seco, queria esquecer nem que fosse apenas por alguns minutos de seu destino. Balançou a cabeça positivamente com o olhar resignado. "–Certo," – olhou para o lado antes de falar. "–eu não sei como isso vai me ajudar, mas eu vou contar algumas coisas que eu não entendo." – Oras... Não seria tão difícil assim. Ele era Dumbledore, não uma fofoqueira que espalharia por aí suas fraquezas e aquilo não era o fim do mundo. Então o garoto deslanchou tudo em cima do velho homem; o primeiro ano, ele pulou, afinal Dumbledore não precisava saber que ele tentara fazer Potter pegar uma detenção; porém contou do seu segundo ano, de como falou a língua das cobras e que o cicatriz o entendera, de como Tom Riddle tinha voltado, o caderno destruído e agora em seu terceiro ano com aqueles Dementors que o atingiam mais do que o normal e até mesmo ao Gryffindor.

O diretor ouviu tudo atentamente e depois aconselhou. "–Draco, eu quero que você fique mais próximo de Harry." – Ele parou alguns segundos vendo a careta do menino. "–Olhe, ele tem quase os mesmo problemas que você, mas o verdadeiro eleito é você e bom, Tom Riddle foi um Slytherin igual a você. Ele não tinha pessoas na qual ele pudesse contar, ele queria fazer tudo sozinho e ele acabou na forma deplorável que você pôde ver em seu primeiro ano aqui. Não deixe que o preconceito tome conta de você. Você é muito mais que isso, entendeu?"

Draco deu um leve aceno de cabeça confirmando. Não confiava em sua voz que se achava escondida em algum lugar da sua garganta, ele não tinha como negar que estava assustado, mas parecia que para ele se livrar daquele mal ele teria que enfrentar tudo.

O loiro voltou para suas aulas, mas parecia que sua cota de aberrações estava apenas começando, pois a professora maluca de Adivinhação fez o favor de assustá-lo com uma predição do futuro dizendo que ele tinha o tal do Sinistro e depois pegou o braço dele, no meio de todos e alunos falando grosso e ditando a profecia. Devia ser proibindo os professores andarem mentindo por aí. E para piorar agora ele tinha uma multidão ao seu lado, já que estava andando, contra a sua vontade, com Harry Potter. E ficava Draco, Pansy, Blase, Harry, o Weasel e a sangue ruim. Quando não se juntava a Weasley fêmea que andava ao lado de Draco sem dizer palavra alguma e com as sardas mais vermelhas do que de costume. O loiro já não agüentando a menina, resolveu perguntar. "–O que foi Weasley?" – Arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"–Eu." – Ela corava violentamente, o Slytherin achou uma boa idéia passar na enfermaria e deixá-la por lá. "–Queria agradecer por... por você ter me..." – Malfoy parou obrigando a menina a dizer logo de uma vez, fazendo os outros seguirem na frente por não terem percebido que os dois tinham se interrompido.

"–Pode dizer." – Encorajou a garota. Era difícil alguém agradecer, geralmente o chamavam de aberração.

"–Eu queria agradecer pelo ano passado, por ter me salvado do diário. Obrigado." – E dizendo isso beijou o rosto alvo e saiu correndo.

Depois daquilo Draco não entendeu absolutamente nada. Ficou estacado no mesmo lugar segurando canto da bochecha onde recebera um beijo. Potter estava parado, olhando a cena com cenho franzido, depois dali ele mal lhe dirigiu a palavra. Draco achava que aquilo não lhe interessava, o outro que estivesse suas crises de TPM, mas não foi bem assim. Estava já se acostumando a sentar ao lado do Gryffindor e ouvir as conversas meio sem nexo dele. Estava começando a ficar com medo. Ele sentia a falta de Harry Potter...

Os dias se passaram tão rápido que ele mal pôde respirar. Às vezes à noite apenas ele e Harry saíam à surdina com a capa do moreno para explorar o castelo. Claro que o pobretão já não agüentava mais aquela amizade dos dois e verbalizava sempre que podia, não sem depois o Slytherin retrucar meia dúzia de xingamentos e ser arrastado para um lugar qualquer por um raivoso testa rachada.

Tiveram trato de criaturas mágicas com Hagrid; aquele gigante ainda lhe assustava bastante, mas foi obrigado a interagir com ele; onde viram uma criatura muito interessante, o Buckbeak, um hipogrifo. Draco afoito, querendo mostrar-se tão valente quanto Harry, que voara no animal, acabou se machucando e sendo levado para a enfermaria. Onde foi visitado pelos seus amigos Slytherins e Potter que lhe deu um sermão de horas enquanto Draco rolava os olhos demonstrando tédio e retrucando algumas vezes com a voz arrastada de que ele não era o seu pai. Mas o pior mesmo foi na aula de DCAT onde eles tiveram que encarar o boggart¹ em duplas. O professor Lupin separou Draco com o Gryffindor, Pansy com Hermione e Ron com Zabine. No que o loiro achou que era um pedido de Dumbledore para que eles se dessem bem, mas foi nessa mesma aula que ambos, Harry e Draco, se assustaram por verem o boggart se transformando em dois Dementors constatando que eles tinham o mesmo medo. O Slytherin desmaiou novamente e foi a algazarra geral.

O professor Lupin lhe disse que poderia, depois das férias, lhe ensinar um feitiço para espantar Dementors o que foi aceito prontamente pelo loiro que já não queria muito saber daquelas criaturas feiosas perto dele.

O jogo de Quadribol Slytherin versus Ravenclaw foi eletrizante, mesmo que a vassoura de Draco tenha se resumido a pequenos gravetos e ele tenha tido sua alma quase sugada pelos Dementors mais uma vez. O professor Remus agora estava doente e Draco tinha o melhor professor de DCAT que poderia querer, seu próprio padrinho. Claro que para o desespero geral dos Gryffindors e principalmente para Harry que recebia a cada palavra uma crítica mordaz e perguntas na qual ele não sabia responder. O loiro ficava em dúvida se divertia ou não com aquilo, pois ele ainda não superara muito bem a recusa do moreno há um pouco mais de dois anos.

**-x-**

Draco praguejou contra todas as entidades religiosas muggles e contra os mais poderosos bruxos existentes por não ter a permissão de ir a Hogsmead e nem achar Severus Snape em todo o castelo por este ter saído em uma missão secreta a mando do diretor. Ficou andando aleatoriamente pelo castelo até que encontrou a cabeça flutuante de Potter.

"–Draco, venha cá." – O loiro pensou seriamente em negar o pedido.

Harry era uma cabeça flutuante, mesmo que ele soubesse que era a Capa de Invisibilidade.

Alguém poderia vê-lo falando sozinho e aquilo não era bom na conjuntura de menino-que-sobreviveu. Era aberração demais.

Potter o chamara de 'Draco' e não de 'Malfoy' e o pior de tudo é que ele gostou.

Mas era teimoso também e foi em direção àquela cicatriz. "–O que é, Potter?"

"–Vamos para Hogsmead." – Os seus olhos brilhavam e o sorriso se alargava a cada minuto.

Malfoy nem se fez de desentendido, muito menos perguntou outra vez ao se espremer por debaixo da capa com o moreno. Porem foram surpreendidos pelos gêmeos Weasley que lhes deram um tal de Marauder's Map e eles rumaram para lá onde conheceram a Shrieking Shack², mas apenas de longe já que Malfoy achava melhor manter distância do desconhecido. Fizeram a festa nas lojas de doce e cerveja amanteigada. Por algumas horas Draco esqueceu realmente que era aquele que carregava o nome de salvador-do-mundo-bruxo contra a vontade.

Dias depois aulas de como derrotar um Dementor começaram. Draco tinha que aprender a conjurar um patrono, magia avançada e além do que ele achava que poderia fazer. Ele simplesmente não tinha imagens felizes, lembranças que realmente fizessem a diferença. Tudo que ele conseguia pensar era na revolta de não ter seus pai para lhe mimarem, de ter que voltar para aquele maldito orfanato muggle em todas as férias e de ainda receber olhares mudos que lhe acusavam de ser uma aberração tanto para os traidores do sangue, por ele ser um típico bruxo e pelo lado puro sangue que o tinham como traidor por ser quem ele era. Aquilo sobrepunha qualquer coisa que ele pudesse ter. Só saíam da ponta de sua varinha apenas alguns fiapos de luz prateada que nem tomavam forma como um verdadeiro _patrono_ deveria ser e ele sentia novamente aquela falta de ar, o mundo girando e ele perdendo a consciência.

Então, engolindo todo o seu orgulho que já não era quase nada desde que começou a dar ouvidos para o velhote e andar com os Gryffindors, foi em direção ao testa rachada que naquele horário deveria estar na Torre de Astronomia. Ele era tão feliz, então deveria saber como ensinar alguém a também ficar feliz.

"–Potter, eu preciso falar com você." – Disse o Slytherin engolindo em seco enquanto se aproximava do outro. Agradeceu a Merlin por estarem sozinhos ali.

"–O que foi?" – Disse virando-se da sacada e o encarando.

"–Eu queria saber... se..."

"–Se...?" – Aproximou-se ficando bem perto do loiro. Ele tinha os olhos enigmáticos, o que fez Draco engolir novamente em seco enquanto não conseguia desviar o olhar daquele verde brilhante.

"–Eu..." – O que era mesmo que ele iria dizer? A respiração do Gryffindor estava tão perto que ele sentia o ar cálido tocar o seu rosto.

"–Draco..." – Não foi mais que um murmúrio.

"–O quê?" – Malfoy achava que estava ficando tonto e a única coisa com foco no cinzento de seus olhos era aquela boca avermelhada.

Os lábios de Potter se mexeram, mas Draco não conseguiu processar o que ouvira, pois estava entretido demais querendo morder aquela boca... Mas... MERLIN!!! Draco estava ficando louco? Queria mesmo beijar Potter? "–Eu queria saber se poderia me.. ajudarcomoPatrono, Potter." – Atropelou-se nas palavras enquanto se afastava de imediato, tentando se recompor. Talvez fossem os hormônios adolescentes.

O moreno pareceu meio frustrado, mas disse depois. "–Só com uma condição."

"–Qual?" – Franziu o cenho.

"–Você me chamar de Harry, eu detesto quando você cospe o meu sobrenome." – Falou fazendo careta.

Draco aceitou, de tarde treinava com Lupin e à noite com Harry, que no começo também encontrou problemas. Depois o moreno se juntou ao loiro e ao professor. Draco ficou todo orgulhoso quando viu o seu pequeno dragão prateado voar janela afora atrás do cervo prata de Potter, mas ambos ainda treinavam de noite. Treinos esses que Draco não conseguia parar de pensar nas suas insônias, onde Potter ficava atrás de si, lhe ensinando a forma certa de menear a varinha e os pensamentos bons que ele deveria mentalizar. Mal sabia o Gryffindor no que ele pensava para que o seu Patrono se materializasse ali. A situação estava ficando cada vez pior, mas ele sabia... Eram apenas hormônios, estava descobrindo o próprio corpo, entrando na adolescência, além do fato de ser o menino-que-sobreviveu. _Só_ isso!

Eles foram mais uma vez a Hogsmead, Draco com a autorização de seu padrinho e Harry com a sua capa de invisibilidade lhes encontrando lá, pois ele ia pelas passagens secretas para ninguém desconfiar de nada.

Acabaram entrando no bar da Madame Rosmerta onde ouviram o motivo de Sirius Black estar ali. Ele era primo de Draco Malfoy, padrinho de Harry Potter e foi esse mesmo homem que disse onde estava o feitiço Fidelius para o Dark Lord. Depois daquilo, não se soube dizer quem ficou com mais ódio, se era Harry ou Draco.

O Slytherin só queria arranjar um plano de pegar aquele maldito fugitivo e matá-lo. O Gryffindor já queria era sair correndo ao encontro do homem e matá-lo com as próprias mãos.

Hermione tentou acalmar o moreno junto com Rony, já Draco tentava manter o seu foco sob os olhares preocupados da loira e do rapaz negro.

**-x-**

Mais dias se passaram e a rotina dos dois era a mesma, aulas, treinos (tanto de quadribol quanto do Patrono) e depois uma visita à surdina pelo castelo com o novo brinquedinho deles: O Marauder's Map. Mas Draco já não ficava tanto assim com o trio maravilha, pois estava com uma raiva possessa da Granger por ter deixado aquele gato ridículo de cara amassada comer o seu rato. A morena afirmou veementemente que o seu gato não tinha estraçalhado o tal rato, mas o loiro não quis nem ouvir e saiu fumaçando antes que fizesse algma besteira.

Mas em um desses passeios secretos pelos corredores escuros do castelo, eles vislumbraram uma figura se mexendo no Mapa: _Peter Pettigrew_. O mesmo que foi feito em pedaços por Sirius Black, fugitivo e amigo de escola do homem que era considerado morto há décadas.

Os dois seguiram para o local indicado no mapa, mas foram surpreendidos por Minerva McGonagall que os levou até o atual professor de DCAT, Remus Lupin, que confiscou o artefato de ambos, ficando intrigado quando Draco praguejou que o mapa não funcionava sempre, sendo respaldado por Harry que confirmou dizendo que eles viram Pettigrew, um homem morto havia doze anos.

O terceiro ano para Malfoy até que não estava sendo tão ruim, embora tivesse descoberto que fora o próprio primo de sua mãe que os denunciara anos atrás, mas quem sabe os Dementors o pegasse. Porém estava sendo interessante conviver com aqueles malucos Gryffindors e seus amigos de casa, como era o caso de Pansy e Blase, já que Crabbe e Goyle tinham se afastado um pouco. Draco sabia que era a mando dos pais deles, contudo não estava ligando muito, eles eram tapados demais mesmo... Não estava perdendo muito coisa. O loiro já estava convivendo com o ruivo amigavelmente. Não trocavam palavras, mas não se insultavam também. O Slytherin dava apenas um aceno de cabeça às vezes para Potter não ficar dizendo que eles não diziam nem olá... Mas eles não diziam mesmo! Draco tentara esquecer o incidente com o Scabbers e já a chamava apenas de Granger. Pansy já estudava ao lado da Gryffindor sem nenhum problema e o Ron agora trocava palavras sobre quidditch com Blase como se fossem amigos há séculos, embora o loiro soubesse que Zabini estava mais próximo dele porque Hermione dava as respostas dos exercícios para o Weasley que repassava para ele.

Mas Draco realmente se desesperou em uma tarde quando soube que Harry queria levá-lo para a cabana de Rubius Hagrid. Malfoy primeiro negou dizendo que não era obrigado a ir a locais que não condiziam com seu status, mas depois teve que dizer a verdade. Ele era um gigante, meio-gigante na realidade... Mas mesmo assim gigante! Porém acabou indo por ser desafiado por aquele maldito cabeça rachada. Ficou sabendo que o ministro tinha mandado matar Buckbeak por tê-lo ferido na primeira aula de Trato com Criaturas Mágicas. Potter quase o forçou a pedir desculpas, mas Draco não o pediu já que ele não mandara ninguém atacá-lo e muito menos denunciar para Fudge, e achava secretamente que podia ter um dedo maligno de sua tia naquela história, mas tinham coisas que era melhor nem saber. E o seu rato estava com Hagrid que o devolveu dizendo que era para ter mais cuidado com o próprio animal. O Slytherin fez careta, mas afirmou e depois pediu desculpas para o gato, porque afinal não pediria para a dona dele.

Aconteceram algumas coisas estranhas... Potter recebeu uma pedrada na cabeça na qual Draco quase se acaba de rir, mas teve que se controlar ao se assustar com um jarro se quebrando sozinho. Os Três saíram pela porta dos fundos arrastando Draco que queria ficar mais um pouco, quem sabe quando aquelas coisas estranhas parassem, mas o Ministro vinha com Dumbledore e o executor do Buckbeak. E eles não podiam fazer nada...

Acabaram se esgueirando e pegando um pequeno atalho para subir as colinas e de longe tentaram assistir a execução, ma Draco achou melhor não. Harry apressou o passo quando o loiro andou mais depressa perguntando se o Slytherin estaria preocupado com Mione já que ela tinha um lado maternal à flor da pela, mas ele negou veementemente.

Rony, que vinha mais atrás segurando o rato de Malfoy, por adorar ratos e por Draco dizer que estava cansado, foi mordido pelo pequeno animal que escapou correndo em direção ao Whomping Willow³. Eles tiveram que seguir o rato sob as gritarias do loiro de como Rony era relaxado. O ruivo se jogou no chão bem próximo da árvore e conseguiu pegar o pequeno bichinho peludo. E o que sucedeu foi rápido demais até para os neurônios Slytherin. Apareceu um cão negro e grande, o mesmo que estava estreitando Harry e ele no meio da Rua dos Alfeneiros no verão, e mordeu o Weasley levando-o para um buraco embaixo da árvore. Os três que restaram demoraram um pouco mais para seguir o garoto Gryffindor que fora levado junto com Scabbers para lá se sabe Merlin onde, pois o Whomping Willow tentara os ferir com seus grandes, largos e pesados galhos. Depois de muito esforço, eles conseguiram entrar e seguiram o caminho estreito que Draco e Harry já tinha uma idéia de onde deveria ser. Ele quis voltar, talvez fosse perigoso, mas até sua curiosidade era maior que o temor.

Quando chegaram à Shrieking Shack puderam ouvir os gritos de Ron que vinha do andar de cima. O que se sucedeu quase teve valor histórico. Sirius Black era o enorme cão negro, um animago, como eles viram com o professor Snape na aula em que ele substituíra o professor Lupin por problemas de saúde.

O fugitivo de Azkaban tinha quase as mesmas descrições que Draco, era branco, de traços finos embora maltratados e os olhos azuis, mas um pouco mais escuros que os do Slytherin. O homem andava igual a uma fera enjaulada, o que fez Malfoy ter arrepios de medo, e queria incessantemente matar Ronald Weasley. Não que o loiro se importasse muito, mas era um amigo de Harry e ele queria muito achar um jeito de matar aquele infeliz que delatou seus pais, os levando para a morte certa.

Para completar o círculo, Remus Lupin, que aparentemente estava doente, deu o ar de sua graça, abraçando Black e o chamando de amigo. O sangue de Malfoy ferveu, ele confiara tanto... Para piorar Hermione disse que o professor de DCAT era Lobisomem, o que foi confirmado pelo próprio com um olhar enigmático. Draco pensou remotamente que aquela noite era de lua cheia, mas não teve tempo de pensar muito enquanto seu primo de sangue avançava para cima do ruivo, porém sendo impedido pelo professor Lupin dizendo algo como "Draco e Harry precisam saber o motivo", mas o loiro já estava muito atordoado e viu seu padrinho chegar.

O que era aquilo? Uma festa a fantasia?

Seu professor de poções foi estuporado, eles ficaram sabendo que o rato de Malfoy era o próprio Peter Pettigrew, o verdadeiro culpado de tudo, e o levaram de volta para o castelo para ser julgado pelos Dementors.

No meio do caminho, Sirius acompanhou o passo de Draco e Harry. Era estranho para o loiro saber que sua única família viva que valia a pena era um ex-fugitivo de Azkaban e por tabela um testa rachada Gryffindor, já que Harry era afilhado de Black.

Durante o caminho eles conversaram sobre várias coisas. De como Sirius fugiu, sua pulgas, de como ele detestava o pai de Draco, mas como o loiro parecia com ele fisicamente em seu nariz empinado e do pai de Harry também, James Potter, melhor amigo de Black. O homem perguntou se depois daquilo tudo se eles não iriam querer morar com ele, porém entenderia se não. Draco nem titubeou em confirmar. Qualquer coisa era melhor do que aquele maldito orfanato e parece que para Potter era a mesma coisa. Mas tudo estava ficando bom demais para ser verdade...

O professor Lupin não tinha tomado sua poção mata-cão na provável pressa de alcançá-los, e acabou se transformando a luz da lua, diante dos olhos de todos. A transformação parecia ser dolorosa, ele gritava tanto enquanto seus olhos amendoados eram sucumbidos pelo negrume animalesco de um lobo. E de repente Draco pensou que o mundo, mesmo ele sendo o menino-que-sobreviveu, não girava em torno de si. Aquelas "aventuras" estavam o fazendo aprender coisas que ele nunca pensara que existiam. Um nó subiu em sua garganta, mas não tinham tempo para divagações correu atrás de Pettigrew que na confusão ficara só, mas era tarde demais, ele já tinha virado um rato e foi impedido de ir atrás pelas mãos firmes do moreno e ouvindo um "é perigoso demais". Black se transformou em um animago e a conflito aumentou, pois embora um lobisomem só atacasse humanos, Black sofreu bastante para afastá-lo. Mas por sorte ouviram-se uivos e o que era para ser o professor saiu correndo em direção ao som.

O loiro achava que estava ficando maluco quando seguiu Harry no embrenhado da Floresta Proibido deixando a morena para trás cuidando das feridas na perna do Weasley. As coisas estavam ficando perigosas, mas esqueceu até o próprio medo quando viu Sirius caído no chão, a beira do lado, desmaiado. Quando chegou Potter já estava abaixado chamando o homem, mas Malfoy começou a sentir frio, um sufocar.

Dementors.

"–Harry, vamos embora." – Disse já ficando meio tonto.

"–Não... Sirius. Ele não pode ficar assim."

O Slytherin logo pegou a varinha de Pilriteiro das vestes e conjurou o Patrono. Um dragão prateado irrompeu de sua varinha que ficou circundando os três e deixando o ar mais cálido ao redor. Mas aquilo não duraria para sempre, ele podia sentir que eles estava perto, o pânico tomando conta de seus veias, deixando o seu humor que sempre fora instável, mais inconstante ainda. As sombras logo estavam pairando sobre suas cabeças, indo e vindo, sugando um pouco mais de suas lembranças felizes. O Patrono de Harry, que também tinha sido conjurado, estava ficando fraco a cada segundo assim como o seu. Mas no mesmo instante, enquanto a alma de Black quase deixava o seu corpo para o beijo do Dementor uma luz prateada muito forte e na forma de um dragão que se assemelhava muito ao de Draco só que muito maior e bem mais poderoso saiu da varinha de alguém de cabelos platinados e espantou aqueles seres horríveis para longe... Antes que Malfoy e Harry perdessem a consciência.

**-x-**

O loiro acordou e viu o teto da enfermaria, aquilo estava ficando rotineiro. Virou um pouco o olhar e viu o moreno sentado na beirada de sua cama. "–Quem era aquele homem do outro lado do lago?"

"–Eu não sei." – Respondeu uma voz baixa e pausada. _"Será que era o meu pai?"_ – Sorriu com o pensamento. Não precisava verbalizar aquilo. Quem mais teria um patrono parecido com o seu e tão poderoso?

O diretor abriu a porta meio apressado despejando informações de onde Black estava que se misturou ao burburinho dos adolescentes dizendo que Sirius era inocente, mas todos pararam quando o diretor olhou enigmático para a Granger e dizendo que três voltas bastavam para Harry e Draco e que eles podiam concertar as coisas se reconstituíssem os passos dele. O loiro penso realmente em perguntar se ele estava ficando gagá, mas achou mais prudente se manter calado e com seu rosto impassível. Contudo entendeu tudo muito bem quando viu o velhote fechar a porta e a Gryffindor retirar um time-turn debaixo das vestes e dizendo um "eu vou ficar aqui" e colocando a corrente em volta do moreno e de Malfoy. A morena tentou fazer as três voltas no pequeno objeto, mas o loiro se meteu e disse que sabia usar, afinal ele lia livros pra quê? Ela quis dizer as regras, mas ele era um Slytherin inteligente e não um Hufflepuff! Harry tentou pegar no objeto dizendo alguma coisa, mas o que recebeu foi uma tapa na mão.

Eles voltaram para o começo do dia, salvaram Buckbeak, descobriram que foi o próprio Draco que quase racha ainda mais a cabeça de Potter com aquelas pequenas pedrinhas e depois ficaram esperando até que todos saíssem da Shrieking Shack, sentados lado a lado sobre uma colina.

O vento batia friamente e eles ficaram um bom tempo em silêncio apenas olhando o hipogrifo comer os morcegos que voavam aleatoriamente o local até que Harry perguntou.

"–Quem você acha que era... lá na floresta proibida?"

Malfoy balançou a cabeça negativamente enquanto olhava para o chão, não era bobo de pensar que não o achariam louco em dizer que era o seu pai.

"–Seria legal se fosse um de nossos pais. Eu sei. Os mortos não voltam, mas que parecia ser seu pai."

Um alívio se apossou de Draco. Enfim alguém que o compreendia. "–Eu também achei." – Sorriu torto olhando para o nada.

Silêncio novamente.

"–Harry." – Foi a vez de Draco verbalizar alguma coisa.

"–Hum?"

"–Por quê?" – Virou-se para encarar os olhos verdes e intensos que estavam presos em seus olhos grises que tinham uma mescla de rancor e indagação. "–Por que não me deu a mão quando eu a estendi no primeiro ano?" – Talvez fosse infantil demais de sua parte lembrar algo do passado, remoer, mas ele era Draco Malfoy, um Slytherin rancoroso e orgulhoso demais para deixar algo que feriu seu ego passar despercebido.

O moreno respirou fundo, mas não hesitou em dizer. "–Aquele não era o momento. Se eu tivesse te dado a mão naquele tempo eu estaria dizendo que você estava certo em humilhar Ron, a primeira pessoa que eu considerei com amigo. Aquilo não queria dizer que eu não queria sua amizade, apenas não era o momento certo." – Ele parecia meio incerto no que dizer, com medo de ser mal interpretado. "–Você é inteligente, deve ter entendido o que eu quis dizer." – Alguém que sabia muito bem mexer com o Slytherin era aquele Gryffindor. Com toda a certeza.

Draco virou s vistas, olhando para o Whomping Willow. "–Entendo." – Mas realmente não sabia se entendia por completo aquela pseudo-rejeição. Contudo viu os outros saindo. "–Eles estão vindo... vamos." – Disse se levantando e ajudando o outro a fazer o mesmo. Draco olhava a briga que se desenrolava de Sirius com Lupin. "–Se o professor Lupin arranhar Black esse serão o fim." – Disse meio nervoso. Não pensou duas vezes em uivar para ver o lobisomem se afastar de seu primo.

"–Ótimo gênio." – Disse a voz nervosa do cicatriz. "–O que fazemos agora?"

"–E-eu não sei." – Falou estufando os olhos e sentindo-se ser puxando por Potter.

"–É melhor corrermos."

Eles correram, e se esconderam do lobisomem, mas por pouco não foram mortos pela fera, porém foram salvos pelo Buckbeak. Aquele dia estava muito conturbado na visão de Malfoy e até mesmo de Harry, afinal logo os Dementors chegaram começaram a sugar a alma dos três. Draco ficou indeciso, queria ir lá e salvar o seu lindo corpo que desfalecia a cada momento enquanto ouvia m Gryffindor atordoado dizendo "Nós vamos morrer, eu vou lá", mas antes que Harry começasse a correr em direção aos três, Malfoy se pôs na frente com toda a coragem que ele tinha e não tinha, afinal não se deixaria morrer por aqueles seres ridiculamente feios. Correu um pouco mais, pensou em tudo que estava vivendo e nos momentos bons que estava construindo e conjurou. "–_**Expecto Patronum**_" – Um dragão muito maior do que aqueles que eram conjurados até ali irrompeu majestoso de sua varinha e voou em direção aquelas criaturas malévolas, logo o cervo prateado estava ajudando Draco na tarefa de salvar suas próprias vidas. Depois voaram em direção a cela onde Sirius Black estava mantido preso para sofrer o beijo do Dementor e o livraram de lá abrindo a cela silenciosamente com o _Alohomora_. O homem alto de cabelos negros se despediu dos dois parabenizando Malfoy por parecer mais com sua mãe, Narcissa, do que com seu pai, que na concepção dele era chato demais recebendo um olhar enviesado do Slytherin. Depois disse o quanto Harry se parecia com James e se despedindo saiu voando nas costas do hipogrifo. Contudo ainda faltava chegar a tempo na enfermaria antes que eles desaparecessem de lá. Correram como dois desesperados. O loiro ainda tinha fôlego para reclamar enquanto quase voavam pelos corredores desertos.

"–E então?" – Perguntou Dumbledore.

"–Conseguimos." – Falaram ao mesmo tempo.

"–Conseguiram o quê?" – Fez-se de desentendido no que Draco achou uma idéia razoável voar no pescoço do velhote para ele se lembrar do que.

O Weasel ainda ficou atordoado perguntando o que eles fizeram para saírem do meio da enfermaria para a porta de uma forma tão rápida, mas Draco e Hermione desconversaram em alguma outra coisa enquanto Harry ria dos três. Depois Pansy apareceu não se sabe de onde abraçando o loiro e perguntando se estava tudo bem seguida por Blase que foi falar com Ron. Potter parecia meio desgostoso, mas o Slytherin estava vendo coisas onde não tinham.

**-x-**

"–Vai embora, professor?" – Inquiriu Draco enquanto entrava na sala e via o cicatriz recostado na parede, apenas olhando o homem arrumar as malas.

"–Hoje o seu padrinho soltou sem querer minha condição para os outros professores. Eu me demiti antes que os pais dos alunos queriam fazer isso primeiro." – Falou brandamente.

O Slytherin realmente não entendia como ele poderia ser tão calmo, por falta de um adjetivo melhor. E praguejou. Seu padrinho tinha tanta raiva de Lupin... O que será que havia ocorrido. Ninguém fica com tanto rancor de alguém sem razão. Eles se despediram e os dois rumaram pelos corredores, já que eles estavam sem professor de DCAT. O loiro quase engasga quando viu o Marauder's Map nas mãos do testa rachada. "–O que está fazendo com isso?"

"–Bom, Lupin me devolveu já que não é mais professor para nos confiscar nada." – Sorriu ladino.

"–Eu nem acredito que ele foi um dos que inventaram isso aí." – Falou Malfoy arqueando uma sobrancelha tentando não focar o riso do outro.

"–Nem eu." – Disse segurando o mapa aberto.

Malfoy pegou a varinha e falou apontando-a em direção ao papel envelhecido. "–Eu juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom." – E logo as figuras, nomes e todo o castelo apareceram diante dos olhos de ambos e pegou o mapa e saiu em disparada pelos corredores quase vazios.

"–Aonde vai?" – Perguntou Harry atordoado.

"–Se quiser saber me siga, _Potter_." – Deu um riso torto e desapareceu sendo acompanhado por um sorridente Harry.

**Continua**.

* * *

**Legenda**:

¹ Shrieking Shack: Casa dos gritos

² Boggart: Bicho Papão.

³: Whomping Willow: Salgueiro Lutador

* * *

**N/A:**

Capítulo grande para um ano, hein? (17 pág em TNR 12 o.o) y.y Mas eu gostei de fazê-lo. Eu sentei ontem para fazer esse capítulo, o que responde ao mundo de erros gramaticais e ortográficos. Não está com beta porque ela teria que ler os 1ºs capítulos, e acho que ela já está com umas dez fics minhas (sem contar na outra beta que está com mais cinco), além de outra shortfic completa que está mofando no meu PC. u.u'

Mas não podia ser diferente, acho que essa fic nem vai pra chall por ser muito grande, já que o máximo é 30 pág e a fic já passou disso e eles agora que vão entrar no quarto ano. –q

Vocês viram? O que foi aquilo na torre? O Pottah tá apaixonado e o Draco acha que está com problemas hormonais... hahahah.

Eu sei... Eu prometi que teria uns agarros, mas tenham paciência com essa pobre ficwirter que só tem as madrugadas para fazer fics... E eu iria colocar os agarros no quarto ano... Coisa que não coube nessa postagem. Dêem um desconto. Mas eles já estão se apaixonando, né? Meio caminho andado! E, pois é a Gynne está com uma paixonite pelo Draco (mas quem não teria?) Será que isso vai ter complicação? Ahhh! Eu falei mal dos Hufflepuffs, mas estamos em uma fic que é PoV do Malfoy, uma pessoa não muito doce e às vezes preconceituosa. Isso não quer dizer que eu pense assim, viu?

Um beijo a todos que estão mandando reviews, no fim da fic não me esquecerei de vocês :**3**

_**Reviews**_ (_E pra que favorita/alerta e não manda review, vou encher seus e-mails com PMs =p_) & Kissus.


	4. A soma de seus medos

**Capítulo 3**: A soma de seus medos.

**BetaReader**: ?

* * *

**4º ano 1994/1995**

"–_**Avada Kedavra**_." – A voz ofídica ecoava na cabeça de Draco. O loiro se contorcia na cama pequena, gemia abafado, sua cabeça doía tanto que chegava a latejar. Era quase impossível não trincar os dentes e forçar mais as pálpebras para se manterem ainda mais fechadas, tentando fazer aquele pesadelo se sucumbir em sua mente, mas era inevitável. Malfoy presenciava a morte de um homem, morto pela varinha do próprio Dark Lord, com Wormtail e outro homem.

"–Draco... Draco...?" – Uma voz rouca chamou o loiro, trazendo-o para o mundo real.

Abriu os olhos sôfrego, coberto de suor, o ar não lhe chegava aos pulmões mesmo com a grande quantidade de oxigênio que ele buscava. Porém sentiu braços lhe circundando o corpo em um abraço gentil. Lembrou-se que não estava no orfanato. Onde estava mesmo?

"–Malfoy? Harry... eu acho que ele surtou de vez." – A voz de Ronald Weasley soou um pouco mais atrás.

"–Nossa, ele esta mal. Será que ele vai poder ir com a gente?" – Perguntou Granger.

"–Pesadelo." – Conseguiu dizer o Slytherin depois de conseguir normalizar um pouco as marteladas de seu coração. Um cheiro gostoso e amadeirado invadiu suas narinas quando se afogou naquele pescoço fino. Afinal, quem ele estava abraçando? Afastou-se um pouco para de deparar com Harry James Potter o apertando.

"–Draco? Você está bem?" – Potter falava com Draco enquanto passava suas mãos nas costas deste.

O loiro se desvencilhou do aperto imediatamente embora tenha se arrependido quase que instantaneamente por ter perdido a calidez da proximidade. "–Eu tive um pesadelo com você-sabe-quem." – Disse passando as mãos nos fios loiros. Tudo estava mudando tão rápido em sua cabeça que mal dava para raciocinar direito.

"–O quê? Você tem certeza?" – Assustou-se o ruivo.

"–É como se eu tivesse na mente dele." – Falou pensativo nem ligando para as palavras do Rony.

"–Malfoy você acha que vai poder ir com a gente?" – Perguntou Hermione visivelmente preocupada.

"–Claro que tenho. Você acha que eu vou perder assistir a copa mundial de quadribol no camarote do Ministro? Nunca!" – Falou em sua voz arrastada.

Draco não conseguia acreditar que aquilo era real, entrando na mente de Lord Voldemort e muito menos que estava passando metade de duas férias n'A Toca, com todos aqueles Weasley em um único compartimento e que ele estava até dando para conviver com o ruivo, que falava já trocava palavras com aquela menina de cabelos desgrenhados que ele já chamara de sangue ruim e tinha uma raiva possessa por ela ser melhor do que ele nas aulas – menos em poções, claro –, além disso, Harry Potter era o que ele poderia chamar de amigo, ou talvez único. Embora estivesse se conformado que o que sentia por aquele cabeça rachada não era apenas hormônios e isso era frustrante.

Eles assistiram a copa mundial de quadribol com Cedric Diggory, um Hufflepuff veterano de Hogwarts com o pai deste, Amos Diggory e com o próprio Ministro. Viram os jogos, ficaram em uma barraca encantada e fizeram a festa. Draco pela primeira vez sentia-se feliz, só em não estar naquele maldito orfanato era melhor coisa que lhe acontecera, mas é claro que ele não precisava ficar demonstrando essas coisas, principalmente quando seus amigos de casa se juntaram a eles no camarote para assistir Ireland contra os Bulgarians. O jogo foi épico, principalmente pela briga dos mascotes de cada time, mas nem tudo foi 'flores'. Pessoas encapuzadas apareceram destruindo tudo que encontraram pela frente e Malfoy se amaldiçoou internamente por não ser maior de idade para saber aparatar. Um homem que ele não soube dizer quem era conjurou a marca negra a alguns passos de si enquanto ele estava sozinho, pois se perdera de todos. Tinha medo de morrer ali pela mão de quem quer que fosse, ele era novo demais, bonito demais para ter uma morte daquelas. O mundo bruxo sofreria com a morte de Draco Malfoy, o menino-que-sobreviveu. Mas teve que deixar os pensamentos narcisistas de lado para poder observar a sombra que conjurou uma marca macabra no céu se aproximar de si, mas graças a Merlin e qualquer outra entidade mágica, Aurors chegaram bem na hora junto com o Mr. Weasley, Harry, Granger, Gynne, Ron e um senhor que parecia um louco quando segurou o Slytherin pela gola da camisa o mandando confessar o crime, porém tudo foi resolvido. Ficou sabendo que era tudo a mando daquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado e que os seguidores do Dark Lord estiveram ali.

_Os Death Eaters._

Aquilo era informação demais para Draco, mas achou melhor não pensar nisso. Hogwarts era como uma casa e ele estava indo para lá com pessoas em que pareciam realmente se importar com ele, porém não gostou nem um pouco daquela japonesinha Ravenclaw e sem graça que ficou flertando com Harry no corredor do Hogwarts Express. O pior é que o moreno parecia corresponder a coisa toda. Mas é claro, o loiro tinha esquecido, Potter tinha a testa rachada. Quando ele poderia colocar seus miolos para funcionar direito? Nunca!

Três meses do início do ano letivo as aulas eram, no mínimo, empolgantes do novo professor de DCAT Mad-Eye Moody que fazia questão de frisar que Draco Malfoy era o verdadeiro Eleito e único a sobreviver à maldição da morte; eles receberam a visita de duas escolas que iriam passar o resto do ano letivo lá para o Torneio Tribruxo. A Beauxbatons foi a primeira com _veelas_ de presente para os garotos suspirarem, no que Draco olhou instintivamente para Harry para ver se ele também se encantava com os dotes sedutores das lindas meninas loiras... E enquanto todos os alunos do sexo masculino olhavam para as estudantes entrando no grande salão, Potter o encarava como se quisesse também saber algo. Draco apenas acenou com um breve riso torto e voltou suas vistas para o diretor que apresentava a segunda escola – a Durmstrang – que tinha como aluno ninguém mais que o melhor apanhador do mundo, Viktor Krum. O loiro já podia ver o Weasley babando pelo rapaz.

Mas tudo estava muito bem até o mundo faltar embaixo dos pés de Malfoy quanto ele ouviu seu nome sendo chamado por ter saído no Cálice de fogo. Sentiu seu estômago dar voltas e afundar, suas mãos suarem frio e todos os clichês possíveis e existentes. Ele queria incessantemente se esconder de todos.

"–Vamos, Draco. Você não pode fugir de nada agora. Alguém fez essa sacanagem com você, agora prove que é um Slytherin e vá até lá." – Murmurou Parkinson.

"–Você está me confundindo com um Gryffindor, Pansy."

"–Não estou não." – Exasperou-se. "–Se não for o diretor vai te matar e não vai estar vivo para achar quem colocou seu nome lá e dá-lo um bom corretivo." – Deu um olhar sugestivo.

O loiro foi. Nem soube como suas pernas estavam lhe obedecendo tamanho o tremor, tentava impedir seus belos ouvidos de escutar os murmúrios dizendo que ele não tinha dezessete anos para poder ser candidatar, que ele tinha trapaceado e que isso era esperando para um Slytherin e aberração como ele. Slytherin Draco sabia que era, mas aberração? Jamais. Encarou com todo o seu orgulho o maior número possível de pessoas que murmuravam em suas costas, queria ver se esses petulantes continuariam a soltar a língua enquanto seu olhar pesava sobre eles. Só teve medo de olhar para um canto, mas reuniu toda a sua coragem e observou a mesa Gryffindor e viu o Weasley lhe lançar um olhar mortal, Hermione lhe olhar com pesar, Gynne um pouco assustada e Harry com decepção. O que era aquilo? Harry estava decepcionado? Será que aquela paixonite dele pela Cho Chang estava deixando ele mais burro do que já era? Mas o que ele esperaria de um Gryffindor de merda? Principalmente se o citado fosse Harry Potter?

_Logo naquele momento que tudo estava indo tão bem..._

Não que ele precisasse da amizade daqueles idiotas de gravata vermelho e dourado, mas já estava chamando o Weasley de Ronald, Granger de Hermione, logo naquele momento que Gynne – uma de suas fãs – estava aprendendo algumas coisas com ele de poções avançadas que ele quase forçou a menina a ter com ele, logo naquele momento que Potter estava tão junto dele.

Quando chegou à sala de troféus e avistou Digorry, Delacour e Krum, mas nem teve tempo de falar com Viktor – que estava ocupando os aposentos Slytherin junto com todo o resto da escopa – pois veio uma manada de pessoas fazendo perguntas que a princípio pareceram desconexas. Malfoy contou de um até dez para não lançar várias pragas naquela multidão patética de professores que inundavam seu campo de visão.

"–Draco..." – Dumbledore lhe apertava os ombros com ambas as mãos com um olhar grave. "–Você colocou seu nome no Cálice de fogo?"

"–Eu sou menor de idade, caso não tenham notado." – Cuspiu em total revolta.

"–Pediu alguém mais velho?"

"–Se eu quisesse essa porcaria de glória eterna dessa forma eu mesmo faria um feitiço e colocaria, eu não fico dependendo de ninguém."

Ouve um burburinho grande dos outros professores, mas o loiro se sentiu aliviado com a presença de Snape ali e rapidamente se colocou atrás do homem.

O chefe do departamento de cooperação internacional em magia, Bartemius Crouch, quase o forçou a dizer o que não sabia, com aqueles olhos escuros e arregalados em sua direção, mas só sentiu um frêmitos subir sua coluna quando disseram que ele não tinha escolha. Ele participaria do Torneio Tribruxo!

Draco quase teve um acesso de felicidade após ser liberado pelo Mad-Eye para ir dormir. Aquilo tudo estava sendo muito cansativo e aterrorizante. O que seria dele naquelas provas que se seguiriam? Tinha que falar com seu padrinho. De repente ele sabia como facilitar a sua vida no torneio, afinal não era nenhum santo. Contudo foi desperto de seus devaneios por uma figura um pouco mais baixa e de cabelos desgrenhados – que ele conhecia tão bem, parar solitária a sua frente com uma cara de poucos amigos. "–Harry, que você tá fazendo aqui?"

"–Quero falar com você."

"–Você já está falando." – Expôs arrastadamente.

"–Não me venha com suas piadinhas, Malfoy."

O loiro ergueu levemente uma sobrancelha e com um olhar azedo. "–O que foi?"

"–Por que não me contou?"

"–O quê?"

"–'O quê', Draco? Eu pensei que você fosse mais inteligente para não colocar o seu nome no Cálice de Fogo. A fama é assim tão importante pra você? Você não pensa no perigo não?" – Esbravejou.

"–Olha aqui, Potter. Isso não é da sua conta, mas eu vou falar. Eu não coloquei meu nome em merda nenhuma, satisfeito? Eu até que quero a glória eterna, não seria nada mal, mas não morto e enterrado. O que provavelmente pode acontecer. Então não venha me caluniar, imbecil!" – Estava com tanto ódio daquelas acusações infames que nem achou um xingamento melhor para o Gryffindor e dizendo isso saiu em direção às masmorras.

**-x-**

Draco pensou que a melhor parte seria a imprensa. Porém isso foi até conhecer a repórter Rita Skeeter! A louca lhe levou até um armário de vassouras, dizendo que ele tinha doze anos e não quatorze alegando que ele tinha um romance com Ginevra Weasley e sem contar nas afirmações falsas que saíram no dia seguinte. O Slytherin estava se sentindo só. Não tinha mais a companhia dos idiotas, não que eles fizessem falta, afinal Pansy e Blase podiam servir para alguma coisa afinal. Mas era entediante vagar sozinhos pelos corredores com o Marauder's Map, estudar sozinho, não ter ninguém para carregar seu novo rato, não fazer coisas que geralmente Parkinson estava ocupada demais com as amigas para fazer e Zabini sempre estava pegando alguma garota pelos corredores sem tempo para outra coisa. A única coisa que ainda restava era falar com seu padrinho quando este não estava ocupado demais ou com Sirius que sempre brigava com ele por não falar logo com Harry e alertá-lo sobre as pessoas que estavam no castelo.

Os dias se passaram e logo ele estava pronto para a primeira tarefa, já que estava sendo assessorado por Moody que lhe deu idéias fantásticas para derrotar o seu Dragão, coisa que ele ficou sabendo pelo intermédio do grandalhão do Hagrid e – sob os conselhos do Mad-Eye – alertou Cedric sobre a tarefa.

O seu Dragão foi o pior a se enfrentar, mas valeu a pena por ter conseguido meio que desastrosamente – embora nunca fosse admitir – a pegar a recompensa: Um ovo que ele no princípio não soube o que fazer com ele. Avistou Potter lhe espreitando no corredor, esperando que ele saísse da pequena recepção dada pelos Slytherins – por ele ter conseguido o seu 'ovo' – que acontecia toda sexta-feira à noite no seu salão comunal. Malfoy fingiu espanto assim que o outro se aproximou mais.

"–Draco, eu queria falar com você." – Afirmou brandamente.

"–'Queria'? Se não quer mais Potter, saia da minha frente." – Falou com o seu melhor ar aristocrático.

"–Eu _quero_ falar com você." – Segurou-o pelo braço impedindo que Draco desse mais um passo.

"–Vamos logo que eu tenho mais o que fazer." – Disse em sua cara azeda ao mesmo tempo em que cruzava os braços.

"–Me desculpe." – Parou alguns míseros segundos pelo Slytherin ter bufado de raiva e continuou. "–Sério, eu duvidei de você, afinal você tem o seu referencial de segurança, não é mesmo? Não colocaria seu nome lá."

"–Até que enfim usou a cabeça Potter."

"–Amigos de novo?"

Draco ficou parado. Analisando. Não saberia dizer. Aquele tempo que ele ficou sem o Harry foi uma tortura, como se estivesse em abstinência de sua droga preferida, não saberia dizer se tudo seria igual ou se ele enlouqueceria se ficasse mais alguns minutos ao lado daquela cabeça rachada. Contudo teve que deixar aquilo para mais tarde, pois Cedric apareceu perguntando se ele tinha esquecido o encontro de ambos.

O Slytherin viu Harry, mesmo com a penumbra noturna, olhá-lo com um olhar que o loiro realmente não soube nomear e saiu no encalço do Hufflepuff.

Digorry contou como decifrar o enigma do ovo que ele pegara na prova anterior. Apesar de ter achado a forma como o outro adolescente falou meio duvidosa. Pra quê sussurrar tão próximo onde ficava o banheiro dos monitores? Mas achou melhor se concentrar na pista que Cedric dava apenas por gratidão por Draco tê-lo ajudado na primeira tarefa. Ele ainda tinha que prender muito com Mad-Eye Moody.

Os dias passaram rápido, a segunda tarefa já estava bem próxima, eles treinavam para o baile de inverno e o Potter tentava convidar a Cho-aguada-Chang para ser o seu par. Draco quase pula de alegria ao saber que a tentativa daquela cabeça rachada foi frustrada porque a japinha de uma figa estava de namorico com o Hufflepuff mais falado em Hogwarts – Cedric Diggory. O loiro pensou em chamar Pansy, afinal ela era a mais bonita de sua casa, mas Blase fez o favor de pedir primeiro e a loira já tinha aceitado. Então ele estava no dilema de qual escolher, afinal ele sabia que garotas é que não faltariam para ir ao baile com ele, mas ele queria uma que se sentisse a vontade e que pelo menos não pisasse no seu pé. Pensou, pensou e pensou novamente e chegou a uma conclusão simples e óbvia, ele iria com Gynne Weasley. Convidou a menina que 'disse' um sim apenas com a cabeça e com o rosto mais encarnado que seus cabelos. No outro dia ele a presenteou com um belo vestido vermelho para combinar com a cor dos olhos dela e principalmente com o cabelo.

Harry e o Weasley convidaram as irmãs Patil e a Granger iria com o Victor Krum. Afinal qualquer ser vivo que não fosse acéfalo já estava careca de saber o motivo do aluno da Durmstrang ir tanto à biblioteca.

O dia tinha chegado e Draco vestia o seu smoking negro com gravata cinza para combinar com seus olhos, tudo impecável como um verdadeiro Malfoy tinha que ser e rumou para a entrada do salão de festas para esperar a ruiva.

Avistou Harry de braços dados com umas das Patil que ele não saberia dizer quem é quem – elas viviam grudadas mesmo, então era tudo a mesma coisa. Mas o que fez Draco quase se retorcer de rir foi o traje a rigor de Ronald Weasley. O ruivo dizia que tinha o cheiro de sua tia-avó o que o Slytherin pensou que a tal mulher não tomava banho a pelo menos três séculos.

Potter o olhou meio estranho quando o loiro se juntou a Gynne para a tradicional dança dos campeões. Draco nem prestava muito atenção na dança com aquelas íris esmeralda pesando em sua nuca, era como se Harry estivesse achando ele e a ruiva combinavam, mas não achava isso muito legal. Deu um leve riso que se desfez ao ver Parvati Patil puxá-lo para o meio do salão.

Tudo ficou até interessante com uma banda bruxa de rock muito conhecida tocando. Todos os alunos, de Hogwarts ou não, estavam se divertindo. Depois de um tempo os três – Draco, Harry e Ron – se sentaram em uma mesa afastada observando apenas os outros se divertirem. O moreno chamou o loiro para fora quando Hermione chegou para cumprimentar os três e ela e o ruivo começaram a brigar por coisas que Malfoy pensou realmente em ser tensão sexual não resolvida. Será que esse seria o caso dele e de Harry? Não... Ele estava ficando era louco.

"–Pensei que você convidaria a Parkinson." – Disse Harry assim que eles chegaram ao jardim tirando o outro de seus pensamentos sem fundamento.

"–Eu ia, mas o Blase fez o favor de convidá-la primeiro. Então achei melhor chamar à ruiva." – Sorriu torto.

"–Vocês estão..." – Insinuou.

Malfoy pareceu não entender a princípio e arqueou uma de suas sobrancelhas. Entretanto deu um novo riso leve e balançou a cabeça em negativa. "–Não. Ela também precisava de mim para entrar na festa." – Expôs se encostando à parede de pedras enquanto colocava as mãos nos bolsos.

"–Hum..." – Foi tudo que o Gryffindor pôde exprimir.

"–E você? Eu soube que a Chang e o Cedric terminaram, são apenas amigos agora."

"–Nós..." – Hesitou por breves segundos, mas continuou sob o olhar cinzento e curioso. "–Nós nos beijamos." – Falou olhando para as plantas a frente sem querer encarar o amigo.

Draco engoliu em seco. A única pessoa que ele queria era um garoto e ele não poderia ter porque o idiota estava de namorico com uma Ravenclaw. "–E então?" – Fingiu um pouco de entusiasmo.

"–Foi..." – Potter fez careta. "–Molhado. Eu não senti nada além disso."

Todos os músculos de Malfoy relaxaram, na realidade ele nem sabia que estava tão tenso. "–Então você não vai mais sair com ela?"

"–Não. Eu achei que sentiria alguma coisa por ela, mas acho que me enganei."

"–Tsc. Você achava que gostava dela só porque ela joga quadribol, é popular e mais velha." – Fez cara azeda.

"–Não." – O Gryffindor foi categórico.

"–Não vai dizer que você ainda gosta dela depois desse 'úmido'." – Pilheriou.

"–Não é isso."

"–Então o que é?" – Draco estava em tempo de dar um murro na cara de Harry pra ver se ele acordava. Ele tinha que gostar dele, Draco Malfoy. Todas as garotas (e alguns garotos também) eram loucas por ele, não era? Principalmente depois do professor Moody falar de como ele era o eleito e de como foi o único a sobreviver à maldição da morte. Então por que Draco não poderia ter a única pessoa que queria? Era forte demais para serem hormônios. No entanto ele tinha que ser cuidadoso, se aproximaria com cautela, não perderia algo que demorou tanto para construir por causa de um sentimento que nem sabia se era correspondido.

"–Eu queria ver se esquecia alguém e vi que talvez pudesse ser com ela. Eu queria..." – Potter estava corando? O Slytherin só pôde engolir em seco (mais uma vez) na ânsia daquela resposta. Viu o moreno, que estava recostado ao seu lado virar para si e dizer com os olhos baixos. "–_Eu_queria_esquecer_você."

Draco pensou remotamente no que aquilo significava, mas realmente não deu para raciocinar muita coisa, afinal sentia naquele exato momento uma boca quente e carnuda fazer pressão contra os seus lábios. Tentou falar alguma coisa, perguntar algo; mas uma língua tímida e imatura serpenteou e tocou a sua. Quando se deu conta estava de olhos fechados, sentindo mãos vagando por suas costas, línguas que se enroscavam, lábios que faziam uma dança gostosa. Malfoy não pensou muito naquilo, moveu-se um pouco encostando Harry na parede fria – o que este pareceu não se importar muito –, limitou o espaço entre seus corpos e tocou aqueles cabelos arrepiados que incrivelmente eram macios. Nem saberia descrever o que sentiu quando as mãos quentes do moreno subiram até sua nuca fazendo um carinho gostoso.

Separaram-se ofegantes, corados e incertos. Cheios de dúvidas.

"–Harry, o que foi isso?" – O loiro foi o primeiro a se recompor.

"–Eu não sei como isso foi acontecer, eu juro. Eu sei que você é um garoto, mas eu não sei..." – Potter continuou falando, mas o menino-que-sobreviveu estava ocupado demais olhando aqueles lábios que se mexiam de uma forma que fazia o seu queixo cair levemente e sua boca salivar.

"–Cala a boca, Potter."– Falou aproximando-se novamente e o beijando com mais propriedade. Ouviu um gemido baixo entre o beijo e ali ele teve a certeza que estava irrevogavelmente apaixonado por Harry Potter.

Naquela noite Draco conseguiu pegar no sono, lembrando daqueles lábios vermelhos nos seus e um até logo tímido – uma certeza que aconteceria novamente.

Mas os seus sonhos não foram tão bons como ele esperava. A voz aguda, aquela figura esquelética, anjos esculpidos em mármore negro, túmulos, colinas distantes, os dois serviçais, aquela cobra repugnante e um clarão verde. Draco Malfoy viu a face da morte na figura caquética de Lord Voldemort. Ele estaria de volta? Acordou com um frio anormal em seu corpo, uma dor de cabeça que chegava a quase tirar o seu raciocínio. Encolheu-se na cama ignorando o suor que umedecia todo o seu cabelo prateado. A angústia e o desespero tomavam conta de si e se transformavam em lágrimas. Ele desejou ardentemente por seus pais.

Draco resolveu que era hora de retirar o atraso. Não tinha ido ao banheiro dos monitores como Diggory havia lhe dito e Pansy estava cada dia mais chata, querendo saber para quê aquele ovo inútil servia, além daquela muggle-Granger ficar no seu pé pelo mesmo motivo. Nem foi tão difícil assim como imaginou. Descobrir a charada foi muito fácil. Graças a Salazar, pois a prova seria no dia seguinte.

A competição foi relativamente fácil, pois seu padrinho lhe deu algumas dicas de como entrar no lago sem aquele feitiço cabeça-de-bolha que Malfoy realmente não confiava. E ele teve que salvar quem? Nem acreditou quando viu Potter sob algum feitiço petrificante em baixo d'água. Pensou em deixá-lo ali. Ainda não tinha superado por completo seu rancor contra o Gryffindor e seria bem feito ele morrer tragado por aqueles sereianos. Porém não poderia fazer isso, Harry teria que agradecê-lo pelo resto da vida por tê-lo salvado e ainda teria seus pontos, pois foi ajudado pela Myrtle a chegar ao destino final antes de qualquer um. Foi o primeiro a completar a tarefa e ficou no topo dos pontos.

Depois dali as semanas voaram e com um o clima pesado. Mr. Crouch foi encontrado morto agitando os jornais e toda a comunidade bruxa. Albus Dumbledore teve algumas conversas com Draco de como ele teria que tomar cuidado com aquelas provas, pois Voldemort estava voltando; mandou ele mais do que nunca ficar perto dos amigos e sempre manter contato com Sirius Black e de como tudo estava perigoso demais.

Malfoy saiu meio atordoado do escritório do diretor, não teve coragem de contar a Dumbledore que vira uma de suas lembranças, uma em que aparecia o filho do falecido Bartemius Crouch – o mesmo que surgia em seus sonhos com você-sabe-quem. Porém teve que deixar os pensamentos de lado enquanto via Severus Snape acusar Harry Potter de mexer em seus ingredientes. O loiro perguntou se tinha sido ele mesmo, mas o moreno negou veementemente. Draco até pensou que se ingredientes de polissuco estavam sumindo alguém tinha uma identidade que não era verdadeira, mas achou que estava especulando demais por ter Granger sempre por perto. Resolveu esqueceu aquilo tudo.

Logo chegou o dia da terceira e última tarefa. Um labirinto cheio de criaturas feiosas, enigmas e perigo. Draco não negou o pavor ao ser o primeiro a entrar no labirinto. Houve vários acontecimentos dentro do tal lugar que quase o fizeram conjurar o feitiço _Piriculum_ e sair de lá, mas pensou no seu orgulho Malfoy. Seu pai jamais permitiria aquilo. No final ele e Cedric Diggory pegaram na taça dos campeões (chave de portal) ao mesmo tempo, embora uma parte do loiro dissesse para ir sozinho.

Viram-se em um lugar sombrio, um cemitério. O loiro engoliu em seco ao ver um anjo de pedra com aspecto de morte em um túmulo onde estava gravado _'Tom Riddle'_.

"–Onde estamos?" – O Hufflepuff quebrou o silêncio.

"–Temos que voltar." – Falou Draco assustado.

"–O que você está falando?" – O outro garoto perguntou.

"–Eu já sonhei com isso." – Falou com sua voz mais gélida do que o normal, se direcionou para onde estava a taça e puxou o braço de Diggory. "–Vamos." – Tentava conter seu medo enquanto avançava para o objeto caído no chão.

Mas o Hufflepuff parou ao ouvir um estalo atrás dos dois. "–Quem é você?" – Perguntou Cedric autoritário apontando a varinha para aquela criatura baixa e com aspecto de rato.

"–_Mate o outro_." – Uma voz aguda e macabra soou e Wormtail acatou enquanto segurava o indivíduo miúdo e de aparência deplorável em um manto negro.

"–_**Avada Kedavra**_." – Um clarão verde. Cedric Diggory caiu morto no chão, os olhos abertos e o corpo totalmente imóvel. Morreu sem motivo algum, apenas por capricho daquele que se auto-intitulava Dark Lord.

"–NÃO." – Gritou o loiro em desespero se ajoelhando ao lado do corpo já sem vida, mas não conseguiu ficar ali – lamentando a morte do colega –, pois sentiu uma força ser aplicada em todo o seu corpo. O loiro logo reconheceu o que era. Imperius. Afinal sofreu muitas nas aulas do professor Mad-Eye, se não soubesse seria sacrilégio.

Pettigrew prendeu o Slytherin no túmulo, que o loiro conhecia tão bem de seus sonhos, com um feitiço para imobilizar e acendeu o caldeirão que tinha mais à sua frente. Draco olhava para aquelas duas figuras patéticas e sentia uma raiva misturada ao nojo se formando em sua garganta. Não negaria que sentia o terror, a sua cabeça latejava, o ar não conseguia chegar aos seus pulmões de forma plena e ele achava que se ficasse um pouco mais ali morreria, só com aquilo. Tudo aconteceu tão rápido que a única coisa que o Slytherin sentia era o pânico correr malévolo por suas veias.

Uma faca, seu sangue, um caldeirão, um ritual e Lord Voldemort ressurgia a sua frente. Voltava sua pele cadavérica, seu rosto ofídico, seus olhos malignamente vermelhos e sua voz aguda só para lhe atormentar – tornar seu pesadelo uma verdade. Lord Voldemort chamou todos os seus súditos – os Death Eaters – e a platéia estava completa. O homem – que mais parecia uma cobra – andou até cada um de seus vassalos e Malfoy viu os pais de alguns colegas seus de casa. O _ser_ deu 'boas vindas' aos que estavam ali e os repreendeu por não terem lhe buscado antes. Depois de algum tempo virou-se em direção ao Slytherin, como se só o tivesse percebido naquele momento. "–Ora, ora... Quem temos a honra de ter aqui, se não é Draco Malfoy. O menino-que-sobreviveu. Como as mentiras vangloriaram essa sua cabeça loira, não é mesmo? Deixe-me contar o que realmente aconteceu há treze anos atrás." – Disse aproximando-se sorrateiramente do adolescente que se remexia de pavor. "–Seu pai, Lucius, era o meu mais fiel seguidor. Você sabia disso, Draco? Ele era o meu braço direito. Mas infelizmente veio aquela profecia, dizer que alguém nascido de junho teria o poder para me destruir. No começo eu achei que se tratasse daquela Lily Evans já que ela ficara grávida quase no mesmo tempo em que sua pobre mãe."

"–Não FALE DA MINHA MÃE." – Vociferou. Nem soube dizer de onde retirou aquela coragem toda, mas ninguém falaria de seus pais daquela forma tão depreciativa.

Tom Riddle deu o que parecia ser uma risada de desdém embora tenha parecido mais um silvo de uma cobra prestes a dar o bote. "–Pois muito bem, eu pensei que seu pai, como um seguidor leal, me entregaria a sua vida, mas não. Ele me traiu e fez de sua mansão um esconderijo para toda aquela corja imunda que chamavam de Ordem da Fênix. Ele deu um pé para trás. Você foi a fraqueza dele, mas não a minha. Afinal foi o amor de sua mãe, a bela Narcisa Malfoy, que protegeu você. Eu não pude tocá-lo. Mas isso agora mudou por que EU, Lord Voldemort," – Estendeu as duas mãos pálidas em direção a face albina e úmida pelas lágrimas derramadas de medo e do suor da raiva. "—posso tocá-lo." – E segurou o belo rosto aristocrático e puro sangue entre suas mãos, encarando os olhos cinzentos com ódio.

"–AAAHHH." – Aquela dor era insuportável. Draco sentia sua pele arder como se seu corpo pegasse chamas, como se sua epiderme estivesse sendo rasgada em mil pedaços, como se suas forças fossem drenadas para aquela criatura macabra a sua frente.

O homem deixou de tocá-lo com um arquear de lábios – quase inexistentes – em algo que era para ser um sorriso e fez um movimento de varinha. Rapidamente as amarras que seguravam o loiro afrouxaram e ele caiu.

Draco tombou no chão fraco demais para sequer respirar direito. As lágrimas do desespero inundavam seus olhos e o Slytherin não conseguia mais pensar. Iria morrer, morrer pelas mãos do mesmo assassino de seus pais, porque ele não se achava capaz nem de se por de pé quem dirá lutar.

"–De pé, Draco Malfoy. Eu quero lutar com você, eu quero ver seu corpo frágil caído no chão sem vida."

Mas o instinto de sobrevivência falou mais alto e com um salto o loiro correu para trás do túmulo mais próximo.

"–Eu sempre soube que era um covarde, Draco Malfoy. Igual ao seu pai. Vamos, venha e lute como um homem! Dumbledore deve ter lhe ensinado algo parecido, não?"

O olhar assustado do loiro foi embora deixando apenas a amargura em seu semblante. Ele não era um fraco e seu pai também não foi um medroso. Um Malfoy nunca é covarde. Os Malfoys estão no topo da linhagem puro sangue e não seria um mestiço que tiraria o mérito que era seu por direito. Segurou a varinha de Pilriteiro, girou-a na mão para ter a certeza que ela estava lá realmente e levantou-se decidido. Se fosse para morrer que morresse com glória, como um verdadeiro Malfoy. A sarjeta é para a ralé e não para ele, Draco Malfoy. Encaminhou-se até a frente do homem que estava circundado por seus seguidores. Segurava a varinha com tanta força que a palma de sua mão começava a ficar marcada. "–Eu estou aqui." – Ele não sabia de onde tinha vindo aquilo tudo. Suas pernas tremiam tanto que ele nem conseguia entender como estava de pé, em frente ao próprio horror. Engoliu em seco, esperando.

"–Hum... vejo que é um puro sangue apesar de tudo." – Disse Riddle com desdém. "–Se você não fosse o escolhido, se as mentiras não alimentassem a mentira de como você é um herói eu o traria para o meu lado, lhe daria a honra de ser um Death Eater já que agora a marca negra está em seu braço." – Ficou de frente para o loiro com o espaço de aproximadamente cinco passos. "–_**Avada Kedavra**_!" – Sibilou.

"–_**Expeliarmus**_!" – Gritou ao mesmo tempo, aquele feitiço era o único que lhe vinha na mente. Talvez porque Harry gostasse de usá-lo.

Os feitiços se encontraram no meio do caminho, formando uma ligação que o loiro nunca tinha visto em sua curta existência. Talvez aquilo fosse comum, mas não teve como pensar naquilo por muito tempo, pois parecia que agora tinha começado um duelo de forças para ver qual dos dois pereceria. Draco sabia quem era que estava do outro lado daquela ligação de jorro verde-vermelho, mas não _queria_ morrer e não _iria_ morrer. Concentrou-se o máximo que pôde, depois pensaria na besteira que estava fazendo em duelar com o famoso Voldemort. Só que ouviu alguns sussurros e da ponta da sua varinha surgiu uma cabeça – como a de um recém nascido em um parto muito complicado – que foi seguida por um pescoço, ombros, abdômen e depois o ser estava de corpo inteiro flutuado a sua frente. Malfoy nem pode acreditar naquela figura que estava a sua frente, era seu pai – Lucius Malfoy – com uma expressão grave emoldurada por cabelos platinados. "–Pai?" – Perguntou na dúvida. Quem sabe seu corpinho lindo já estivesse sem vida e agora ele estava no mundo dos mortos.

"–Draco." – Uma voz grave saiu dos lábios aristocráticos do homem.

Foi só aí que o loiro viu que seu pai não estava só. Uma mulher bonita; de traços delicados, pele branca, sem sequer uma mácula; estava próxima ao seu pai. Cedric Digorry estava lá junto, um homem que com certeza seria o pai de Harry – visto a semelhança física –, com outros espíritos que Draco não sabia dizer quem eram, mas que tinha uma vaga idéia de serem vítimas de Tom Riddle.

"–Querido eu quero que solte. Nós o segurarem, mas é por pouco tempo." – Falou a voz doce e firme de sua mãe.

"–Hum hum." – O Slytherin engoliu em seco enquanto rumava para longe e ouviu os gritos do Hufflepuff para levar seu corpo a Amos. E Draco assim o fez. Segurou o corpo do outro e convocou a taça com um feitiço. Viu ainda um clarão se dissolver mais atrás de si e teve a certeza que ouvira um grito de contrariedade daquele monstro sádico.

No momento seguinte ouviu brados de festa, havia uma música de orquestra em algum lugar, os Slytherins cantavam uma música em homenagem ao seu príncipe – Draco –, outros vaiavam, alguns davam vivas e os trio maravilha se aproximava, feliz, correndo para ele e o corpo inerte de Digorry. A única a perceber que algo não estava bem foi Fleur Delacour que gritou que o Hufflepuff estava morto. De repente tudo parou e o loiro só conseguia ver os rostos tremeluzindo, borrões que o observavam ele o outro aluno morto através da luzes bruxelantes dos archotes espalhados pelo lugar. "–Ele voltou diretor." – Falou em puro desespero assim que o velho se aproximou para verificar se o outro garoto estava vivo ou não. "–Eu não pude fazer nada. Voldemort, ele ia me matar, ele matou o Digorry, eu disse não, mas..."

"–Certo, Draco." – Albus cortou o monólogo do Slytherin. "–Alastor leve-o daqui." – Disse ao professor de DCAT que estava por perto.

O loiro ainda pôde escutar os gritos de desespero Mr. Amos Digorry, mas seu braço – já dolorido por causa dos cortes. Marca negra colocada contra a sua vontade – doeu com o aperto apressado do seu peculiar professor. Logo achou-se preso na sala de Mad-Eye Moody. Ele remexia em alguns frascos vazios em algum lugar, tremia-se um pouco, como uma criatura em abstinência de sua droga.

"–Conte-me, como foi lá?"

"–Horrível professor, eu quase morri. Ele voltou, o senhor tem que acreditar em mim. Eu não pude fazer nada quanto ao Cedric. Nada."

"–Eu sei, eu sei..." – Disse o homem nervosamente. "–Mas me diga. Como foi lá. No cemitério? O Dark Lord retornou mesmo?"

Malfoy engoliu em seco, o medo dominando todas as suas terminações nervosas. Tudo agora fazia sentido em sua cabeça. O súbito interesse do ex-Auror nele, o nome no cálice, as ajudas incondicionais, os ingredientes de polissuco sumindo do estoque de seu padrinho... O loiro arfou, incrédulo. A soma de todos os seus medos fazendo os seus pêlos se eriçarem. Ainda não tinha acabado. Ou Alastor Moody não era ele mesmo ou estava no lado do Dark Lord. "–Quem... Quem é você?"

"–O quê?" – O homem parou olhando o albino como se o observasse através – lendo sua alma, sentindo o medo que lhe corroia as entranhas – com aquele seu olho inumano e giratório.

"–Eu-eu não falei nada de cemitério professor." – Segurou com tanta força a cadeira em que estava sentado que lascas de madeira entraram em suas unhas.

Moody – ou quem quer que fosse – se aproximou perigosamente, pegou o seu braço direito e levantando a manga da blusa verde-prata e tocou na ferida esculpida sem consentimento no braço de alabastro. Introduziu o dedo na fenda de carne, fazendo o sangue escorrer e olhou para os dedos melados com o liquido escarlate com devoção. "–Agora o sangue que circula em suas veias é o mesmo que está no Dark Lord." – Disse cheirando

O loiro urrou de dor, amaldiçoando quem quer que fosse aquele homem.

"–Eu vou matá-lo. Agora Lord Voldemort vai me recompensar por ter matado o precioso menino-que-sobreviveu!" – Sorriu diabólico. "–Você devia me agradecer ou teria morrido na primeira tarefa. quem você acha que fez de tudo para o primeiro lugar ser seu, hã?"

Os olhos de gris e arregalados se fixavam na figura inquieta e desvairada que se encontrava de pé. Draco Malfoy observou muito bem quando o homem sacou a varinha de suas vestes e recitou com crueldade as primeiras sílabas da pior maldição imperdoável. "–Avada..." – Mas antes que ele pudesse realmente conjurar alguma coisa a porta explodiu e seu padrinho avançou junto com Dumbledore, Harry, Ron e Hermione.

Severus Snape imobilizou o homem e colocou algo em sua boca. _Veritasserum_ com toda a certeza visto que ele perguntou com sua voz calma. "–Quem é você?"

"–Barty Crouch Jr." – Disse a figura que se retorcia completamente. A poção já estava perdendo o seu efeito naquela transformação dolorosa e asquerosa.

Draco olhava para aquele homem com visível nojo, mas por alguns segundos esqueceu até que seu braço doía quando braços circundaram sua cintura e uma voz rouca perguntou baixinho no pé de seu ouvido. "–Você está bem?"

O loiro pensou realmente em responder algo mais rude como 'Não está vendo o meu estado imbecil?', mas perdeu o dom da fala. Não queria chorar na frente de ninguém, muito menos na frente de Potter então apenas afirmou dengosamente e abraçou o moreno.

"–Harry." – Soou a voz do diretor. "–Leve Draco até a enfermaria, ele precisa de cuidados médicos."

"–Certo professor." – Falou o Gryffindor enquanto Snape continuava o interrogatório em Crouch Jr.

**-x-**

Depois do discurso do diretor de como eles precisavam uns dos outros, de como Cedric era corajoso e como a comunidade bruxa estava. Draco foi sozinho para a beira do lago para pensar, olhar a Lula-gigante colocando calmamente seus tentáculos para fora da água, alheia a qualquer sofrimento que ele pudesse estar pensando ou vivenciando. Colocou as mãos nos bolsos tentando não lembrar que estava indo para aquele orfanato idiota e começou a contar o período de tempo que o monstro deixava seus tentáculos se esporem ao relento.

"–Vai perder o Hogwarts Express se continuar aqui." – Expôs Harry se aproximando, também com as mãos nos bolsos.

Malfoy apenas assentiu com a cabeça enquanto olhava aquela coisa rosada mais a frente.

Ambos ficaram um bom tempo em silêncio e Draco resolveu falar.

"–Eu vi meus pais... E os seus também." – Disse não querendo encarar o Gryffindor nos olhos. Queria esquecer todo aquele terror, abraçar Harry e lhe dar um beijo, mas ainda não sabia muito bem como estavam depois do 'até logo' no baile. Aquilo já parecia uma lembrança distante, como se fosse apenas um pensamento e nem tivesse sido realmente palpável.

"–Deve ter sido legal." – Disse se aproximando mais.

"–É... Tirando a parte que eu quase morro pela 20ª vez, que vecê-sabe-quem estava com todos os Death Eaters para me pegar e fazer churrasquinho de mim..." – Ironizou arrastando a voz mais do que de costume.

"–A parte dos pais, Malfoy." – Rolou os olhos. "–Eu queria ver meu pai mais uma vez, nem que fosse ele como espírito." – Completou com o olhar distante.

"–Isso foi legal mesmo." – Draco pensou que talvez pudesse completar a frase com algo mais, porém mãos quentes seguraram seu rosto, um corpo se aconchegou mais perto e lábios marotos dançavam pela sua face. O Slytherin fechou os olhos e se deixou guiar até sentir uma árvore roçar nas costas de sua blusa cara.

Seus lábios se uniram em um beijo e as mãos vagaram mais libertinas por debaixo de suas camisas. Draco teve a certeza que aquilo não era _só_ hormônios, mas que com certeza tinha uma grande parcela deles fazendo efeito assim que uma das mãos do nada-santo-potter escorregaram para dentro de sua calça. O loiro gemeu abafado aprofundando ainda mais o beijo sentindo o gosto doce da boca do moreno na sua, entrelaçou seus dedos finos no emaranhado de cabelos escuros e revoltos, mas suspirou de desgosto quando ouviu um pigarro mais ao lado. Os dois pararam de se beijar e olharam ofegantes para a figura ruiva e estática parada a uns três metros deles.

Ronald Weasley estava tão branco como uma folha de papel nova, só estava de pé devido ao aperto firme da mão de Hermione Granger em seu braço direto, principalmente depois do torpor de Harry passar e ele se dar conta de que sua mão ainda estava dentro das calças do Slytherin.

Draco Malfoy só pensou em uma coisa. Aquela cara de paisagem do Weasel valeu o quarto ano inteiro em Hogwarts.

**Continua**.

* * *

**N/A:**

Em primeiro lugar eu gostaria de me desculpar. Eu sei que eu deveria ter atualizado quinta passada, mas não deu (_já que eu avisei em outra fic minha que seria de 15 em 15 dias, então se você não é meu leitor assíduo... Não posso fazer nada_). Eu não tenho mais certeza se as atualizações serão mesmo por quinzena, motivo? Eu recebi uma promoção – que eu realmente não esperava que fosse pra mim – e em vista disso eu vou ter que periodicamente viajar para outras cidades a trabalho e meu tempo agora se resume a pequenas horas na tarde de sábado e às vezes aos domingos... G.G E eu ainda tenho o meu lazer, né? Espero que vocês compreendam!

No mais, desejo que tenham gostado do capítulo que _não_ foi revisado e deu trabalho para fazer pq a minha mente só está funcionando para outro fandom (_que tecnicamente ainda nem entrei porque ainda não publiquei as fics =p_) que inclusive as fics estão com minha querida beta (_que também anda sem tempo por causa do seu TCC_).

Kissus amoras da minha linda existência.

_**Review (**__talvez assim eu possa atualizar periodicamente__** =D)**_**?**

**P.S: As atualizações ocorrerão aos sábados agora (**_O que realmente não importa muito já que meio fandom tem essa fic como alert, mas não manda review ¬¬'_**). :3**


End file.
